Abhorsen in Waiting
by Raiden Fayne
Summary: Based after the defeat of Orannis. Lirael has returned to the Old Kingdom to find that there are still many Dead and Free Magic creatures running about. She must help Sabriel as well as instruct Nick Sayre on his new Charter Magic. NickXLirael
1. Chapter 1

_**[Note: **I based this after the defeat of Orannis, when everyone had returned to the Old Kingdom. This is my first FanFic and though I love Constructive critism, I ask that you don't be too harsh D  
If you noticed any mistakes feel free to let me know!_

Lirael knew she should awaken, if not for the fact that the Sendings would not leave her be until she did, then for that fact that she had little time to get ready for her guests arrival. Yet the bed was too comfortable to not linger within its silky sheets and she found it hard to resist the soft pillows.

It felt marvelous to rest without the worry of ambush from Dead hands or Gore Crows. How long had it been since she last slept in a warm bed? How long had it been since she left the Clayr's glacier?

She sat up and stretched. It no longer mattered. She had no intentions of returning anytime soon, least not to stay. Besides, she was the Abhorsen-in-waiting now, all that she had wanted while living in the Glacier seemed idly insignificant.

She looked around her room, eyes resting on a small Dog statuette sitting on her bedside table. She picked it up gently, as if afraid it would break, and kissed it softly.

It was a silly gesture, but held much significance to the young girl.

She bathed quickly and upon returning to her room, found a sending ready to shove a light pink ruffled dress over her head.

"No!" she cried, fighting against it. "My normal clothes will be fine!"

After several minutes of struggling, the Sending obliged, bringing out Lirael's surcoat decorated with keys and her other necessary attire.

As soon as she was dressed, the sending shoved her into a chair and began pulling at her wet messy hair with a brush. It was obvious there would be no fighting here and Lirael reluctantly let her hair be –painfully- dried.

When it was done, her hair fell down her back in long, black, waves.

She couldn't help but notice how pretty it really was, especially when it shined so.

She soon let go of that thought, how ever, when the Sending attempted to tie a silver ribbon into her hair.

"No, no! I am quite fine without it, thank you!"

She stood and grabbed the dog statuette, placing it in her surcoat pocket before sweeping out of the room.

It was almost midday when they finally arrived.

The Sendings led them into the dining room where Lirael greeted them.

Sabriel squeezed her in a tight hug, carefully stilling the Bell Bandolier strapped across her chest. The resemblance between the two was almost unnerving, but being sisters, accepted. Touchstone nodded to her and smiled.

Ellimere had not come, deciding to stay and run things in her parents' absence.

As soon as he had hugged his Aunt, Sam immediately began checking her Charter hand.

"Has it been working fine?"

"It's as if I never lost it."

Satisfied, Sam stopped examining it.

"Lirael, it's lovely to see you again."

Nick stood next to Sam, smiling. The Charter mark on his forward looked almost out of place.

"Same to you, Nicholas."

"If you are quite done with your casual greetings," a familiar voice called, "I would enjoy my lunch, now."

"Mogget!" Sam cried.

He had grown attached to the free magic cat during their time together, despite his annoying sarcastic nature.

"Yes, yes, hello to you too. I wouldn't suppose you brought any sardines, did you?"

Sam shook his head and shrugged.

"Sorry. I'll remember next time."

Mogget sighed.

"Hello again Nicholas."

Nick simply stared.

"H-how… Did that _cat _just speak?"

Sabriel laughed.

"Yes it did. You see, Mogget is a Free Magic creature that was once bound by the Abhorsen, my father, to serve him and the Abhorsen's to come. He can take any form he chooses and I do believe he was the short man who carried you to Sam."

Nick nodded, still a bit flabbergasted though not entirely confused. Lirael assumed they had already informed him much about the Old Kingdom.

"Let us not forget that I am no longer _bound _to serve but _choose _to."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Now. May we please eat?"

Lirael nodded and everyone sat down at the table. She ended up being seated between Sabriel and Nick.

The food was served instantly, Mogget hopping up onto the table to devour a fish prepared specially for him.

They chatted cheerfully as they ate, Sam showing off a new toy he had invented only to receive sarcastic remarks from Mogget.

When everyone had consumed their meal, Sabriel stood.

"Lirael, come with me. I wish to speak with you."

They left the room behind and Lirael followed her older sister through a door she had never noticed before, leading out to the rose garden.

"How is your studying?"

They walked past the well.

Lirael couldn't but shudder.

"Well enough. I have read The Book of the Dead several times, and have almost committed it to memory."

Sabriel nodded.

"Do not be fooled. Like most books bound with Charter magic, there are certain things it will show you when you are ready to see them."

Lirael nodded, remembering her days exploring the libraries back at the Clayr's Glacier.

They continued walking in silence.

Finally, Sabriel stopped and turned to face her. They stood too near the well for Lirael's comfort, making her shudder. But she felt braver with her older sister near.

"I hate to tell you this so soon after fighting Orranis, but I fear it cannot be ignored.

Hedge's arrival and the digging of the two halves of Orranis not only brought upon the kingdom hoards of Dead Hands, but it also released many free magic creatures.

Most of the dead have been taken care of, yet there are still more and in different parts of the kingdom. It would take far too long for me to vanquish them alone. I need you to help me."

Lirael nodded.

"Of course. Just tell me what I must do."

Sabriel smiled. "For now, wait. Mogget has already been informed and I have instructed him to let you know when a Dead Hand or Free magic being has been sighted. I myself must leave for Yarrl soon.

"I hope you are not forced to face anything too dangerous, though I am sure you will have little, if any, trouble. But be careful none the less."

Voices greeted them as Touchstone, Sam and Nick made their way into the rose garden.

"You too," she whispered, unsure at first if Sabriel had heard her, until the older sibling squeezed her hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was much the same as lunch had been. They discussed what Sabriel would face in Yarrl and occasionally someone would inquire on Liraels studies.   
Touchstone was the first to rise, his large Kingly appearance silencing the table.

"I suppose we should be off soon. Sabriel needs all the rest she can get before flying off to Yarrl." Sabriel smiled at her husband affectionately and stood as well.

Nick, who had spoken very little, chose now to break his silence.

"We're leaving? Now?"

Sam nodded. "We can't stay here forever. Aunt Lirael has work to do and we really should get home before Ellimere sets up a whole new law system or something."

Nick stood, glanced at Mogget who was staring at him intently, and looked at Lirael.

"I was just wondering," he turned back to Sabriel and the others, "if Lirael would be willing to teach me this Charter Magic stuff."

"What!" Lirael exclaimed. "I've never taught anyone anything! Besides, I'm not very good and I'll be gone quite a bit fighting Dead!"

"Well, I'll go with you! I can see more of the Kingdom that way."

The girl shook her head.

Why did he want _her _to teach him? Why not Sam?

"It's too dangerous. Have Sam teach you."

This time Sameth protested.

"Aunt Lirael, you are an exquisite Charter Mage. If anyone could teach Nick and teach him well, it is you."

"I agree." Sabriel said. "I think it would be a good idea if Nicholas stayed. He would no doubt be bored back at Belisaire."

"And Ellimere would probably put him to work." Sam piped in.

Mogget walked across the table and stood in front of Nicholas.

"I too think it would be a, if not _good,_ then interesting idea."

"So is it settled? Can I stay?" He looked at Lirael with such hope that it reminded her faintly of a day long ago when she had awoken in the hopes of obtaining something…

"Yes. You can stay."

When she awoke the next morning she made sure to pick her clothes and take them with her to the bath. She also chose to brush her own hair, much to the Sendings dislike.

Feeling slightly guilty at leaving it nothing to do, she asked it to take her to the library.

"I need to find as many books as possible on Cha…" Her words were lost in a gasp as the Sending opened a door to reveal a large room with book cases lining every wall, from ceiling to floor. There were no windows, since there was no room to place them. The ceiling was painted to show a map of the Old Kingdom.

"Oh wow…" She breathed. It wasn't as large as the Glacier's library, but it reminded so much of her older home. There was even a desk pushed in the centre of the room.

She recomposed herself.

"I need as many books on Charter Magic you can find."

The Sending immediately went to work, scavenging the shelves for anything that even fell in its master's request.

She decided to leave it to its work and made her way to breakfast.

Nicholas was already there. He looked up when she entered and smiled.

"Good Morning, Lirael. You look lovely today."

"Good morning, Nick."

She sat, trying to hide behind her hair.

Mogget sat in a chair across from her, licking his lips as a plate of fish was placed before him.

"It's about time you got down here," he complained between mouthfuls, "They wouldn't serve us without you."

Lirael ignored him.

"Have you heard anything?"

The cat nodded.

"Quite a few Dead have been sighted near Gwyer. They're near the Ratterlin, though I don't think they're very close. Least not close enough to be very safe."

Lirael nodded.

"We will leave after lunch. That should give us enough time to prepare. Nick, I think it would be best if you stayed here."

Nicholas shook his head.

"I am going with you."

"It's too dangerous!"

"Which is why I'm going!"

"Oh, let him go!" Mogget cried. "It's obvious the boy likes you."

Nicholas' cheeks turned a bright red and Lirael gave Mogget a why-did-do-that look.

"I will see that the Sendings prepare our bags. Nick…"

She caught his gaze and held. How old was he, again, eighteen? Only a year younger than she.

"You can go."

A couple hours later their bags were packed and their Paperwing ready to go.

Lirael's sword was sheathed in its scabbard and her bell bandolier was strapped securely across her chest. Nicholas stood next to her, looking slightly odd with a sword attached to his belt, weighing him down.

They were waiting for Mogget, who had rushed off at the last minute to chase a wounded hummingbird.

"I wish he wouldn't do that…" Lirael touched each of her Bells like a mother caressing a child.

"Can you teach me something?" Nick asked.

Lirael hesitated. Could she? There were so many Charter Marks, so many dangers; she did not want to be the cause of him getting hurt.

"First, you must be able to feel the Charter, sense its warmth around you. Then you will be able to draw, think, or trace in the air the Marks you wish to use. Some Marks have specific uses and others can be woven together to form other spells. There are many Marks and I will try to teach you as many as possible."

Nicholas nodded.

"Sam explained much of this to me, though I do admit I wasn't sure if I believed it at first. But this," He touched the Charter Mark on his forward and felt the magical warmth beneath his fingers, "This stands as my proof. I don't know why the Dog gave it to me, but I know there is a reason for it."

He noticed Lirael wince slightly at the mention of the Dog. He felt guilty and foolish. Sameth had told him about the Disreputable Dog and her bond with Lirael. Why did he have to mention it?

But she seemed calm, composed. She touched one of the bells slightly, the third one and smiled.

"Yes, she had a funny way of knowing things." She lost herself in a flashback. There was a Stilken in her memory and she remembered how the Dog had _known _she would defeat it.

Just then, Mogget came running up to them, yellow feathers stuck to his mouth.

"Time to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**_****Sorry it took so long! I've been suffering from a bit of writers block lately._

Despite the fact that Nick had already traveled in a Paperwing several times since arriving in the Old Kingdom, he still seemed skeptical towards the crafts abilities.  
"But it's made of paper!" Lirael heard him murmur as he positioned his bag into his seat.  
Mogget had chosen to ride in Nick's pack, his tail hanging out the opening as he slept. Even without Ranna's soft sweet tone, he still slept constantly. It made Lirael wonder if he had ever really been under its influence at all.

As soon as they were all settled with goggles on, Lirael breathed on the small mirror before her and drew the appropriate marks in the condensation, the vehicle buzzing to life. Then, reassuring herself that she wouldn't mess up like she had on her first try, she whistled a Charter spell to bring wind. A favorable wind came, then, and she could feel the Paperwing humming with what she felt was anticipation. She had never given up on the idea that they were somewhat alive.  
She began to whistle again, this time a song to give the Paperwing free will, weaving into it their destination.  
It took off, into the air, gliding smoothly on the conjured wind.  
Nick gasped slightly as they flew.

"I have yet to get the hang of this," he said, hardly audible against the rush of wind.

"You will," Lirael called. "It's the fastest form of transportation."

"Despite everything that has occurred," He began, "I still can't help but assume that everything here has a logical scientific explanation. Take this, what is it called, _Paperwing_, for example. How is it possible that a plane made of paper can fly? And by whistles at that! This is one reason why I asked you to teach me Charter Magic. I am _determined _to find a scientific explanation to all of this."

Lirael had no clue what Nicholas was going on about. Half the things he mentioned she had never heard of before. But she listened, none the less, trying to understand the meaning of _plane _and thankful for a reason not to talk.  
She also found herself wondering what Nicholas' other reason for wanting to learn the Charter was and if he would ever tell her. She was thinking about this when a furry white tail whacked her in the face.

"Oof!" She swatted, the tail away, completely taken by surprise, and found Mogget sitting in her lap, staring up at her with his dark emerald eyes.

"I'd like to inform you that we are nearing Gwyer and it would be advisable to lower the Paperwing. Gwyer has no landing for flying vehicles so we will have to land somewhere nearby."

She nodded and waited for the cat to jump back into Nick's pack before whistling the Paperwing to descend. She could see Gwyer in the distance, a small village near a small wood far too distant from the Ratterlin.  
The Paperwing slowly began to descend, landing none too gently near an overgrown bush.  
They hopped out of the Paperwing, Lirael patting it softly as it returned to its sleeplike state. They took off their goggles and grabbed their packs.

"Well." Lirael began, "Here we go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AshAstonishing: **_Sorry it was so short. I would have liked to make it longer... sigh oh well.  
I must thank all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! I would never have the motivation to finish without you!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **_Yay! Longer than last time!_

Lirael could feel the stares as they entered the village. It was a very small place and the people were far from wealthy. They were also very far from another town or settlement and it occurred to Lirael that they did not know she was the Abhorsen-in-waiting. Most likely, they still believed the title to belong to Prince Sameth, and with the bells strapped to her chest, she looked nothing short of a necromancer. With this realization, she began to notice the fear etched in the people's eyes, in the way they slowly moved away from her.  
They all wore dark clothing; the clothing of mourners.

"Do nothing to alarm them," Lirael warned Nicholas under her breath.  
He nodded, adjusting the pack on his back only to receive an agitated hiss from the drowsy Mogget within.

"So _you _are to be the new Abhorsen…"

They stopped walking and turned in the direction of the voice. An old woman sauntered toward them. She wore black, like most everyone else, and walked with a slight limp. Her silver hair fell to her shoulders in a frazzled mess and a Charter mark shone on her wrinkled forehead.

"I wondered when you would show up."

The woman grasped Liraels hands and shook them with enthusiasm.

"I knew your sister, and I must say, you could almost be her twin! My name's Cora, by the way."

"Lirael. And this is my friend Nicholas."

Cora then reached for Nicks hand and shook it vigorously.

"What a fine young man, indeed!"

Nicholas smiled at the woman, a bit embarrassed.

"Come." Cora said, "I shall take you to Norfe."

She began walking toward a house not far down the road, Lirael and Nick in tow.

"Who is Norfe?" Lirael asked.

"In a way he's the village leader," Cora replied, "Though not officially."

Lirael nodded.

"Can you tell me what's been happening? With the Dead, that is?"

"Norfe will explain everything! I told him you would be coming."

"But…" Nicholas inquired, "How could you know?"

Cora simply laughed.

"Because, deary! I am a Seer."

With that she opened the door to Norfe's house and led them into a room where a large man sat at an awkwardly small table.

"Norfe," Cora said, "This is Lirael, the Abhorsen-in-waiting and her companion Nicholas."

The man was old, though not so much as Cora, with white hair and weary blue eyes. He stood and smiled at his quests, gesturing to a couple empty chairs.

"Welcome, Lady Abhorsen and friend Nicholas. Please, have a seat."

They sat, followed by Cora, and placed their bags next to their seats.

Nicholas noticed that his was lighter than it had been and opened it to make sure nothing had been stolen by a sly thief. Everything was still in place, except for a certain white feline. He looked at Lirael who had been watching and noticed the cat's disappearance. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Norfe. Mogget was known for wandering off unexpectantly. It was best not to think anything of it.

"I am so glad you were able to come to our aid. The Abhorsen herself is very busy, I'm sure."

Lirael nodded.

"Recent events have caused several Dead to appear about the Kingdom. Sabriel has her hands full."

Lirael was not sure how much the people of the Old Kingdom knew about Hedge and what he had caused. The less they know, she reasoned, the better.

"Has anyone been killed?" She already knew the answer, but the information was still important.

"Far too many, I'm afraid. We found most of the bodies and gave them a proper burial so they could not be… _used._ But there are still some…"

Lirael understood, completely. It didn't seem fair to her. None if it did. She still woke sometimes with the images of people she came so close to saving… but failed. It was a terrible thing, Death. But that was why she was here.

"How many would you say there are?"

"Hard to say. Less than ten at first, but with the new added… _bodies_, I cannot say. We've tried placing containers of water surrounding our doors at night. They won't come near it, not very bright I don't think, but they're strong. Our methods,"

"Won't keep them out for long." She finished for him. The Dead were far from intelligent, if mere bowls of water slowed them down. But predators will only wait so long when they're hungry. After that, they'll do anything to get their prey. Or move on and find an easier catch.

"I assume they hide in the woods until night?"

Norfe nodded.

"I will do my best."

The man smiled. "You do not know how mush hope you presence gives us."

That worried Lirael. She was still new at this. What if she failed? A little over ten Dead were nothing compared to what she dealt with before. But she had the Disreputable Dog, then.

She stroked the third bell, Kibeth, gently.

"By morning your village will no longer sleep in fear."

Norfe stood.

"It will be dark soon. I must go and ensure everyone is prepared for the night, just in case. I will return soon. Cora, you should head home now."

"Oh!" She snorted, "I'm not afraid of any Dead!"

The old woman stood and patted Lirael's hand gently before leaving.

"Good luck, Abhorsen dear! Give those corpses a good beating for me!"

And then they were gone, leaving Lirael to her nervousness and Nick to his curiosity.

"I am quite interested to see the use of those bells," he stated, smiling a brilliant smile that Lirael could not help but notice.

She looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you will be staying here."

He stood a bit too quickly, and swayed, going slightly pale.

"Are you alright?" Lirael rushed to his side and helped him stand straight.

"Yes yes, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing!"

She forced him to sit back down.

"You're still weak from Orranis' defeat, aren't you? Nicholas! Why didn't you tell me!"

Her anger and concern made him flush.

"If I did, you would never have let me come! And besides, Sabriel said I would heal soon enough."

"That's no matter! You should be resting! Not accompanying me to fight Dead! That settles it. You are most diffidently staying here.

He started to protest, but a familiar incisive voice broke in.

"Now now, Lirael. No need to act like his mother."

Mogget hopped up onto the table and began licking his paw.

"And where have you been?" Lirael inquired.

"Oh, don't start punishing me, mother dearest. I've been a good boy, checking the village's defenses and what not."

She chose to ignore his sudden annoying manner.

"And?"

"_And_? They're horrible. Just like this village. Horrible. They would never last against a Necromancer. What kind of village has no fish, anyway?"

Nicholas stood, more slowly this time, and continued his argument.

"I am _Not _a child! I can make my own decisions! And I decide to go with you."

"No!" Lirael cried. Why was he being so stubborn? "I don't care how old you are, you are still my pupil and I say you're staying here!"

They stared at each other; both angry and hardheaded.

When Nick sat down, Lirael knew she had won.

"It shouldn't take long. Mogget and I will be back by dawn at the latest."

"What do you mean _'Mogget and I'_?" The cat purred. "This is your job, not mine. I'm going to be busy sleeping."

Lirael was stunned.

"Y-you mean… You're not going to help me? Not even to make sure I don't accidentally kill myself?"

Mogget flicked his tail.

"No. I intend not to. And I can recall several times before when you _almost accidentally _killed yourself and you came out alright. Well, with a Charter hand, but still."

Lirael flexed her hand, on impulse, and stared into Mogget's dark eyes. For the first time since losing the Dog, she could feel tears behind her eyes. She was so used to having the Dog with her, she had expected Mogget to do the same.

Apparently not.

"Oh! Don't look at me like that!" The cat cried, "Fine! But don't expect me to _do_ anything!"

Relief flooded through her. AT least she wasn't alone.

"Lady Abhorsen?" Norfe stood in the doorway.

Lirael quickly hid her feeble emotions and forced herself to look brave, ready.

"Dusk is fast approaching."

She nodded. "Then I will go."

Nicholas walked over and touched her wrist gently.

"Be careful."

"I will."

He remembered all too well the coldness of Death.

And so did she.

**AshAstonishing: **_Much longer than the last, no? Much love to my reviewers!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **_This didn't take me very long. Maybe my writers block curse has finally lifted! Anyway, as I was writing this, I realized I couldn't remember how Lirael banished the Dead, what she would say or do _exactly_. So.. I had to kinda improvise and make it my own. Enjoy!_

With each step she took, the more determined she became. And with her determination, there was also discomfort. It seemed strange to her that after everything she had experienced she was still afraid.

"Its natural," Mogget said, walking alongside her, "Anything can go wrong. It's wise to be afraid."

It unnerved her slightly that he had known exactly what was on her mind, but she had enough to worry about right now.

"Can you at least _try _to be positive? Just once?"

The cat sighed. "I'm sure you will do acceptingly well. Happy?"

"Thankyou."

They walked on in silence, listening to the voices that floated in from the houses around them. Occasionally Lirael would see a child peering at her from a window before the mother rushed over and sent them to bed. Then, the mother would watch for a moment before latching the window shut.

This gave Lirael courage. These people needed her and she couldn't let them down.

They exited the village and made their way for the wood. The sky was a deep grey as the sun fell and the air grew colder the closer they came to their destination.

It was completely hushed here, the only sound coming from Lirael's boots as she walked.

The sky was dark when they stopped, a few feet in front of the wood, waiting.

Lirael rested one hand on the hilt of her sword, the same sword that had helped her defeat Orannis. It was the only thing that had really been saved and it reminded her of the bravery it had taken for her to do what she had.

"Be ready," Mogget warned.

Lirael felt the bells against her chest, choosing two: Saraneth the binder and Kibeth the walker. She held them steady so they would not ring until she desired and summoned all the courage she could muster.

"They will not all come at once and since there's nowhere to hide here and _they _can see _us_, they have an advantage." He sniffed the air.

"They are coming."

They came slowly. There were ten of them, but Lirael could sense seven more.

She stood still and waited until they were too near for it to be safe.

Then she rang the first bell, Saraneth.

The Dead froze. It only took them a minute to realize they had no free will and they fought, writhing against the bells force. But it was no use. They were not as strong as they seemed.

"Leave Life and enter Death. There, you shall walk through each gate until you have passed the ninth and final Gate, where you will remain for eternity." With that, she rang Kibeth, a tear forming in her eye as she was reminded of her former companion, and watched as the Dead departed.

"Hmmm…" Mogget purred, "That was easy. You should be able to get rid of the rest just as easily. But don't expect it to always be so."

She hardly heard the cat as the remaining corpses emerged from their hiding place.

Again, she rang her bells and stated her command and the Dead disappeared.

When she was positive she could no longer sense Death, they made their way back.

It had almost seemed too easy. Then again, this was a very small village and even the weakest form of Dead would be a threat to them.

She also had the strange sensation that Mogget had chosen this mission for a reason, perhaps to prepare her for something else. Maybe, in a way, this was her training. Perhaps Sabriel herself had instructed Mogget to do so.

Either way, it was done and Lirael felt slightly foolish for being so scared over something so simple.

But Mogget's words did not leave her mind.

'_That was easy… But don't expect it to always be so.'_

What he said was true, she knew, but she could not help wondering how soon it would get harder.

**Note: **_Again, thankyou for reviewing! It makes me feel determined to keep going!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AshAstonishing: **Sorry guys! I've been out of town and so very busy! This is another short chapter but only because I have a research paper to write. Thanks for reviewing!

They returned to Norfe's house three hours after they had first left.

"Lady Abhorsen," Norfe smiled as she entered.

"You no longer need to fear the night."

Relief flooded the man's face.

"We owe you..."

"You owe me nothing. And do not argue. I will accept nothing but a thank you."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am not a seer yet I can see that you will make a great Abhorsen one day. You are welcome in my home for as long as you need."

The happiness that flowed from this man almost brought Lirael to tears. It did not matter how simple and easy her task had really been; she had done something for these people. She had saved them. And that was more than worth it.

"Lirael!" Nicholas ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Nick! Nick let go!"

"I was afraid something bad would happen! Are you ok?"

"Let go! I'm fine!" She pulled out of his embrace, a little flustered.

Nicholas blushed.

"Sorry… I was just worried, that's all. I almost ran after you but Norfe wouldn't unlock the door."

"And I am grateful for that." She stifled a yawn.

"Here," Norfe said, "I have two extra rooms you may sleep in."

She followed after him, Mogget at her heals. After leading her to her room, Norfe led Nicholas to his and Mogget jumped up on Lirael's bed.

"We should leave in the morning," he said, curling up into a ball. "The lack of fish here is picking at my sanity."

"Is that all you think about, fish?"

"And hummingbirds."

They left early the next morning, before most of the villagers had awoken. They made their farewells to Norfe and Cora and flew away in the Paperwing.

They didn't return home until the sky was turning a faint pink. The Sendings greeted them with enthusiasm and upon entering her room Lirael found a stack of books on Charter Magic.


	7. Chapter 7

"Focus!" Lirael instructed Nicholas as he attempted to form his tenth Charter Mark that morning. So far, he had failed miserably.

It was a simple mark as well, one that Lirael had learned almost instantly.

She had never noticed the difficulty in teaching.

The Clayr had always made it look so easy.

As he failed to form this symbol properly, yet again, impatience overtook her.

"Enough! Take a break for now."

She slumped to the ground, holding her forehead in her hand.

They were in the garden, the roses fresh and in full bloom. Nicholas stood off to the side, almost out of Lirael's eyesight, still practicing the Charter Mark despite that they were taking a break.

Mogget was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't understand it," Nick mumbled, sitting on the ground before his tutor. "Why can I not form it properly?"

"It takes practice and lots of study. Some acquire the skills sooner than others."

She studied the mark on his forehead. All of this was so new to him; it would take much longer for the Charter Marks to become familiar. And then he would have to learn how to sequence them together, thus forming spells.

"You will learn before you know it."

_And after my head explodes,_ she added silently.

In truth, her head ached terribly.

Patience was most diffidently not one of her skills.

"How is it going?" Mogget sauntered up to them.

"Slow," Nick sighed.

"Painful," Lirael muttered.

Mogget proceeded to lick his paw with what appeared to be humor in his eyes.

"No one ever… _lick…_ said it would be…_ lick_… easy."

Nick scowled and attempted to try the mark once again.

"Have you heard from Sabriel?" Lirael asked Mogget.

He continued to clean himself thoroughly before answering.

"No. Nor have I heard from Sam. I would not worry, though. You have your hands full with this one."

Nick cast him an annoyed glance and continued practicing.


	8. Chapter 8

Lirael was sitting at a cluttered desk in the library, a book open before her, when Nick burst through the door, panting. She hadn't really been reading; she had been gazing at her mechanical hand and remembering, like she did often.

She stood when Nick entered, expecting news of an attack.

But his smile left her slightly confused.

She gave him a moment to catch his breath.

"Nick. What is going on?"

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "Come look, I did it!"

And he was off again, Lirael curious and in tow.

He led her outside, into the rose garden.

At first she saw nothing extraordinary.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

Nicholas gestured toward a yellow rose bush, growing close to the house.  
Vines blossomed with yellow buds were gradually stretching across the side of the house.

Nicholas had combined Charter Marks to form a spell of growth.

Mogget ran up to them.

"Well," he purred, "This is interesting."

Lirael smiled.

"Excellent. Now can you stop it?"

Nick's smile faded.

"Ughm…"

Lirael sighed and formed the correct marks to stop the plants growth.

"You're learning," she praised, "That's good. And quickly, too. It will be a bit easier now."

"I can't believe I did it…"

"Neither can I," Mogget mumbled.

Nicholas turned to Lirael.

"This defies all science has taught me but… I did it. You're an excellent teacher, Lirael."

She felt herself blush and turned away.

"Mogget. Have you…?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Sabriel sent word. She's fine, but still fighting in Yarrl. And she requests your presence."

"But… Why? Does she need my help?"

The cat pawed at a passing butterfly.

"No, she is quite capable by herself, though a bit of help wouldn't hurt. No, you need to continue training."

This was turning into a great day.

"Can we leave tomorrow?"

"I suppose. I will go inform the Sendings; make sure they pack some fish this time."

He trotted off, tail swishing.

"This is wonderful!" Lirael hugged Nicholas in her excitement, leaving him slightly taken aback.

She pulled away, too enthused to be embarrassed.

"Perhaps Sabriel will advise you in Charter Magic, as well."

Nicholas smiled.

In the past week he had realized that, no matter how unnatural this Old Kingdom was, Lirael made it seem so real.

And as he stared at her, he noticed how pretty she really was.

"Looking forward to it."

**Note: Sorry its so short!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my reviewers! I know my chapters are short and I apologize. Since I do not own a copy of Sabriel, Lirael, or Abhorsen so i'm a little rusty on the facts and some of the characters personalities.  
If you notice something that isn't exactly right, please do not hesitate to inform me! I would appreciate it!**

Everything was ready for their departure the next morning.

Lirael, who never really felt excited, made sure nothing was wrong with the Paperwing with an enthused impatience. It wasn't just the thought of being with her sister, though she secretly wanted to get to know her much better than she already did, but the idea of actually being _trained _by the current Abhorsen raised her spirits. She knew most training would be done on her own, but without the Dog there for aid and comfort, she had to admit to herself that she was scared. Sometimes she even had dreams- more like nightmares- of everything she had experienced within the previous months. She had visions of the dead, necromancers, and on occasion Orannis, the destroyer. However, these dreams only made her fear whilst they were being dreamt and upon awakening Lirael found that she was actually eager to fight and banish these dark creatures.

She couldn't bare to see the Dead reach the living as she once had… the result was horrible.

Nicholas was already settled into the flying contraption. He was more accepting of this time, particularly after his success in using Charter Magic. There was still so much that he did not understand and that could not scientifically be explained… yet.

Despite the fact that he had actually _used _magic, he was still quite intent on placing a logical explanation with this kingdom.

But that wasn't the main point of his focus, currently.

"Alright," Lirael said, "Everything's ready."

Five minutes later and they were in the sky, the wind rushing at them at incredible velocity that was comforting in a strange way.

Lirael guided the Paperwing with ease and every once and a while thought she could feel it breathing.

Behind her, Mogget sat lazily in Nick's lap.

"Exactly how far is Yarrl?" he asked, shifting beneath the cat.

Though he had nearly accepted them, Nicholas still wasn't exactly comfortable in a plane made of paper.

"We may or may not reach it within an hour, depending on the weather."

The weather ended up being perfect and as Lirael said, they reached it within an hour and a half.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, right? Sorry for any delay. And thanks for reviewing! **

Yarrl was much bigger than Gwyer-_Much_bigger.

In fact, it was a rather large city not far from the Ratterlin.

They landed in the Paperwing landing station and after gathering their things, made their way to The Barekk Inn where Sabriel was staying.

Everything caught their eye as they walked. There were shops and taverns everywhere, merchants sold their goods from small booths alongside the bustling streets, and small groups of traveling musicians and dancers performed in the streets for a coin or two. The smells were astonishing, even attracting Mogget's nose of who was well hidden inside Nick's pack.

It did not seem like a city that was suffering from Free Magic beings.

It was hard to ignore the delightful items for sale as they passed and when they walked by a stall frying fish, it was almost too much for Mogget to bare not to stop.

But they eventually made it to The Barekk Inn without spending a single coin.

Sabriel was waiting in the lobby when they entered and her first action was to hug them all (excluding Mogget who was buried deep beneath Nick's personal belongings).

"I'm so happy you made it safely!"

Lirael was more than happy to see her sister. Since they had first discovered one another, they had had little time to converse.

"And I am glad you have not been badly harmed fighting Dead." She hugged Sabriel once more.

"Come," the Queen announced, "I have reserved two rooms for you both."

They followed her up the Inn stairs. Lirael's room was right next to Sabriel's and Nick's was three down from that.

After they had settled in, Sabriel had to leave.

"I must return to the outskirts of the city and make sure there are no Dead or Free magic lurking about. Feel free to explore the city."

Lirael was disappointed. She had been hoping to accompany her sister and begin her training.

But she did not complain.

"Be safe," was all she said.

Dusk was approaching and it was now that the city truly came alive.

Lights and music were everywhere and the food was beyond anything Lirael had ever tasted.

She was standing next to a stall selling colorful stones when Nicholas approached.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing. Not that the books I did see weren't interesting… I'm just not used to the lack of recorded scientific investigations here."

Lirael, a little confused at what he was referring to, merely nodded.

Nearby, a group of performers were beginning their performance.

"Come on!" Lirael grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him into the gathering crowd.

They watched in silence, enjoying the acting, music, and each others company.

When it was over, the first thing Lirael noticed was that she still held Nick's hand.

She dropped it quickly.

"I suppose we should go fin…"

She was interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from the center of the city.

"Nick! Find Mogget and go back to the Inn!"

He shook his head.

"And leave you? No thanks."

"Nick…" Why was he so stubborn?

She was about to argue when another scream pierced the air.

She ran, holding her bells secure against her chest, feeling them almost radiate, tight within the bandolier. Almost as if they wanted to be used…

Nicholas kept up with her fast pace easily and as soon as she sensed the source of panic, she immediately grew concerned for his safety.

They would be dealing with a Free Magic being… A big one.

How had it eluded Sabriel? Unless… No! Sabriel was strong. Lirael felt certain she was fine.

Nick, however…

"Nicholas, please, I'm begging you to leave."

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to see you in action."

And then they were upon it.

It was quite large, just as Lirael had suspected, with the body of a massive boulder. Moss and vines grew through the many cracks and crevices upon its surface, covering it in a green blanket. Several of the vines it used to lash out at buildings or people. When it moved, rocks fell like a heavy downpour of rain.

"Oh…"She heard Nick say behind her.

"Whatever you do… Stay back and do NOT let it see you."

She stepped forward, already forming Charter Marks in her mind.

The smell of Free Magic grew nauseating the closer she approached, but she walked on, relentless.

When she was close enough, she released her spell.

Flames erupted on the creature, attempting to burn away the treacherous vines.

It cried out in pain, a sound similar to an avalanche of boulders and turned Lirael's way.

The flames barely left a mark.

She cursed under breath.

A vine lashed out at her, which she dodged, only to have another knock her to her side.

She fell hard but moved just in time as another came her way.

It was like an endless dance: Dodge. Hit. Fall. Move!

The entire time her mind raced.

_I have to do something…_ she thought. _But what?_

She could use Ranna… But that would risk all who hear to tumble into a deep and relaxing sleep.

Her best bet would be to bind it and force it into death.

But she would have to weaken it first.

She formed more Marks, this time trying a new combination, while dodging vines.

She released them and watched with satisfaction as a vine fell limp, scorched and dead.

The creature moaned, picking up a huge rock that had fallen from its back, aimed, and thrust it at Lirael.

Nicholas grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way.

"Do what you have to do. I'll distract it."

Before she could argue he was running towards the creature, waving his arms in the air and yelling insults.

"'Ey you! Over here! You do realize that, logically speaking of course, your very existence is quite impossible?" He picked up a rock and threw it at the being's face.

It grunted angrily and lashed out at the young man.

But he was swift and while Lirael formed the same Charter Marks he continued throwing rocks and ranting about Science and how odd it was that this creature even existed.

Lirael released her spell and once again a vine-arm fell dead.

The being turned back to Lirael, receiving a rock to the face from Nick.

"Hey, you leave her alone!"

Lirael destroyed one more vine before choosing her bells; Saraneth the binder and Kibeth the walker.

"Nick! Cover your ears!"

She did not think the bells would control him as well, but she didn't want to risk sending Nicholas past the Ninth Gate.

She steadied her hand, which shook considerably, and let Saraneth ring.

Immediately the creature began to fight the bells will. It was strong and it took every ounce of Lirael's focus not to break.

She would have to do it quickly if she wanted to succeed.

Raising Kibeth she said, "Leave Life and enter Death. There, you shall walk through each gate until you have passed the ninth and final Gate, where you will remain for eternity." And she rang the bell.

The creature still fought but it was not strong enough to withstand entirely.

As Lirael turned towards Nick, a long vine lashed out and knocked her unconscious before the being disappeared completely.

She was laying in a bed when she came-to, a soft one. Everything was dark and for a moment she thought she was dead. But no, Death did not feel like this.

She lay completely still, hoping that a light would appear from somewhere. She could hear murmurings nearby, though too hushed to be deciphered.

Something soft and fluffy brushed her cheek.

And then she realized her eyes were closed.

She opened them slowly and it was if, in doing so, she had granted all pain to be felt as well. There were bruises all over her body from the several falls she had received and her head ached tremendously.

She was in her room back at the Inn and the first face she saw was Mogget's since he was sitting right on her chest.

"Where_were_you?!" she asked. Nicholas, who was sitting next to her bed (and holding her hand, she noticed), chuckled.

"Want to take a guess?"

"For your information, I was with Sabriel."

"Riiight." The woman replied, "After tasting every single fish stall in the city."

"By which time you were too full to do anything but sleep." Nick added.

The cat swatted at Nicholas before jumping down and curling up on the floor.

"How are you feeling, Lirael?" Her older sister held so much concern in her eyes… Lirael was not used to such family caring.

"I'm fine." She attempted to sit up, but failed due to her painful bruises. "Ow! Everything hurts!"

"Which will delay any training I had hoped to give you," Sabriel sighed. "You did very well, though. Our father would have been proud."

_Our Father… _

The words sounded beautiful in her mind… Like a long lost dream.

Yet at the same time it filled her with an unexplainable sorrow and sense of loss.

A loss for the father she would never meet.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** New Chapter! YAY! I honestly don't care for this chapter too much... There's no action. Mostly Mogget being a butthead. And of course, Lirael and Nick. -sigh- when will they get together? Oh yeah! When I tell them to! but not yet. Soon. I promise!  
Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel all special inside! And does anyone know Sabriel and Touchstone's last name? Or if they have one? Thanks and enjoy!

Lirael paced the room slowly; attempting to grow accustomed to the pain caused by her many bruises. Nick dozed in a chair nearby and Mogget lay on the end of her bed watching. She had been instructed to rest, but Sabriel was gone, and she was far too restless. She was more than eager to begin her training with her sister, especially after her most recent encounter. On top of that, her mind was constantly flooded with Charter Marks and spells she could teach Nick.  
And of course, in the back of her mind, lingered the question: _Do I have feelings for Nicholas?  
_It was a terribly confusing question that she tried desperately to ignore. Of course, that only made it worse.

She retired from her pacing and returned to her bed, wincing.

"What exactly was the point in all of that?" Mogget inquired.

"Endurance."

She lifted her hand slightly and was about to scratch the cat behind the ears when she suddenly changed her mind and dropped it.

Mogget was most defidentally not the Dog. It pained her to realize how much she truly missed her companion.

The free-magic being-unaware of Lirael's actions- hopped onto the floor, swatting at Nick's leg. It took him a moment to fully awaken, but once he had, he was at Lirael's side.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?"

His concern made her giggle. "I'm fine, Nick, but thank you."

He relaxed.

"You were slacking," Mogget purred. "Sabriel told you to keep an eye on Lirael, and you fell asleep. Anything could have happened."

Nick looked at the ground shamefully.

"I'm so sorry, Lirael."

"It's fine!" She shot Mogget a what's-wrong-with-you- glare, before smiling at Nick. "I truly appreciate all the help you've given me."

He nodded, hardly convinced, and made his way to the door.

"I'll go find us some breakfast."

As soon as he had left the room, Lirael glared at the cat as he lethargically licked is paws.

"What?"

"That was hardly fair!" she snapped.

"It was! He should have been paying attention. Don't deny it just because you have a soft spot for the boy. Anything could have happened."

She blushed at his words but did not let it sway her too heavily.

"He was only sleeping. He has to be tired, after everything that's occurred! Besides, you were here."

Mogget jumped onto the end of her bed- out of arms reach, just in case- and stared back at her.

"But what if I wasn't? That boy has a lot to learn. There may come a time when your life depends on his ability to keep you safe."

She stared at the cat intently.

"What do you mean, Mogget?"

"Exactly what I said."

She sighed.

_Stubborn feline…_And then a thought occurred.

"Have… Have you…?"

"No." he interrupted. "I have not 'witnessed your future'. But you and I both know that ours is a dangerous kingdom at times and yours is a dangerous job… All the time. Nick is not used to the Old Kingdom yet. The time he spent under that Necromancers hold hardly counts. And, I have a feeling he intends to stay with you for as long as he possibly can. So he will have to grow accustomed to your job as well."

She nodded, stretching the fingers of her mechanical hand.

"I know," she whispered.

Nick returned then, carrying a tray of fruit, bread, and a pitcher of milk, as well as two cups, a bowl, and a small fish for Mogget. He set the bowl on the ground, pouring milk into it and then placed the fish next to it.

"Oooohh…" Mogget hopped down. "No hard feelings, then?"

Nick chuckled.

"I suppose not."

He then set the tray on a table that had been placed next to Lirael's bed.

"Thank you, Nick."

He smiled and she stared into his eyes for a second; the crystal blue shining behind his spectacles.

She looked away quickly and picked up an apple.

_I can't do this,_ she thought. She didn't know how to act towards men… At least not in that way. All her life she had preferred solitude; even now she still found it difficult to hold conversations.

_But, I have to get over that… I'm the Abhorsen in Waiting._

"Lirael?" Nick was still watching her.

"Yes?"

"Ughm…" He hesitated. "Would you like some milk?"

She nodded, wondering how such a simple request could leave her feeling so disappointed.

He handed her the cup and she took a sip.

Mogget was watching closely.

_What's wrong with me?_

A knock sounded at the door. Nick opened it and in walked a weary eyed Sabriel.

"How are you?" she asked, pulling a chair next to Lirael's bed and sitting.

"I'm fine. It only hurts when I move."

"That's to be expected," her sister smiled. "The pain should cease soon."

"I hope so."

Mogget, who had finished his meal, walked to Sabriel's side.

"Well?" He began, "Aren't you going to inform them?"

She sighed and laughed.

"I suppose I _must_ now, mustn't I? Very well. I _had _hoped to surprise you but, as Mogget as brought up, I do have news."

By habit, Lirael prepared herself for the worst.

"There's been more Dead sightings, hasn't there? Now that you have saved one city, you must go to another." It suddenly hit her how stressful Sabriel's life really was; how little rest she received. It made her eager to take over the title of Abhorsen, for her sister's sake.

"No." Sabriel smiled. "Ellimere is engaged."

Lirael felt her mouth drop open.

"E-engaged?? That's wonderful! Since when?"

"The proposal was recent; A young strapping prince of Bershe named Arven."

"When is the wedding?"

"Soon, they hope. They want me to Paperwing home to help plan. You and Nick as well."

Lirael smiled. She hadn't had much of an opportunity to get to know her niece as she had Sam. And she had never witnessed a wedding…

"When do you want to leave?" She asked.

Sabriel squeezed her sister's shoulder.

"As soon as you are feeling well enough."

"Tomorrow, then. I'm sure I will be fine by tomorrow."

"Sounds exquisite!" Nick exclaimed. "I must say, your castle is quite intriguing, Mrs. Touchstone. Excellent place for research."

"Why, thank you, Nicholas." She stood and made her way to the door.

"If that is settled, I will begin packing."

Lirael nodded and turned back to Nick.

"You seem excited."

"Well, there's not exactly any castles where I'm from. Aren't you thrilled? Your niece is getting married."

"I am. I've just never attended a wedding for. I'm not sure of what to expect."

Nick eyed her curiously.

"Never?"

"Never. The Clayr –whom I lived with since I was born- never married. I don't think I will either." She admitted.

"Nonsense!" Nick said, "Why wouldn't you?"

She was silent for a moment.

Why wouldn't she?

Marriage was not a subject she had ever considered _thinking_ about.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I just can't imagine myself doing it."

Nick didn't say anything. He had never met a girl who hadn't planned her "dream wedding" in her mind at least _once_. But then again- attending a boys only boarding school- he hadn't really met many girls.

Nonetheless, Lirael was different. And as he stood next to her, it occurred to him that he really liked her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Go, Sam

"Go, Sam!" Nick cried as his friend sparred with the master of arms.

Lirael watched with a smile, taking in the salty ocean breeze and the clang of dulled swords.

They had arrived in Belisaere only hours before, but already they felt content and at home.

Ellimere had hugged Lirael as if they were old friends, and Sam and Touchstone had greeted her just as warmly.

"Nick!" Sam called as his trainer breaked, "Grab a sword!"

Nick jumped up and took a sword offered by the Master of arms.

Lirael watched in amusement as Nick was instructed on wielding a blade.

"This should be entertaining."

She hadn't noticed the cat's arrival.

"It's good for him. How is the wedding plans coming?"

"Actually, Ellimere had everything decided _before _we got here. The date was chosen- a week from today- and her fiancé should be Paperwinging here within the next few days."

Sam and Nick abandoned their- on Nick's part- hopeless fight and approached them.

"What do you think," Nick asked, "Am I really as ridiculous as I felt?"

"No," Mogget anaswered, "You're worse."

Sam laughed and nudged Nick playfully.

"Don't worry, ole chap, you'll improve."

Lirael smiled at the blushing boy just as Ellimere entered the courtyard.

"Sam! Aunt! We need you! A message hawk has just arrived."

She looked worried so they followed her into the meeting room with haste.

"It doesn't make sense!" Touchstone was saying.

Sabriel gave him a look when they entered.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

Sabriel smiled like she did often, a sad smile meant to reassure.

"Message has arrived, requesting my assistance in a city called Slelle, governed by a lord named Derane."

"I have never before heard of this place, or this… Lord!" Touchstone exclaimed.

"According to the message, Slelle resides near out South Western borders. Which would take me almost a week to arrive by horse."

"What about Paperwing?" Nick asked.

"They are all needed for the wedding." Ellimere sank into a chair. "Which mother will mss if she leaves!"

"Can't the date be moved?" Lirael asked.

"It cab, but for what?! She will only have to leave again!" Touchstone turned away from the group in his anger.

Sabriel looked down. Everyone was silent.

"I'll go," Lirael said.

For a moment more no one spoke. Touchstone remained to the side.

"Are you sure?" Sabriel asked.

"Yes. If Ellimere doesn't mind my missing her wedding."

Ellimere stood and hugged Lirael tightly. "I want you to be there but… I need mother there. Thank you."

Mogget sighed.

"I suppose I will have to go as well. Sam! Teach that boy all you can about fighting! He's coming too, I'm sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**Updated as quickly as I possibly could : Tis not very long but thats ok. Thanks to my reviewers! i would have given up without you!**

Though she had never ridden a horse before, Lirael found it an easy task, particularly with Nicholas to instruct her

Though she had never ridden a horse before, Lirael found it an easy task, particularly with Nicholas to instruct her.

Mogget slept within Nick's pack, as usual, and for the first two hours they rode in near silence. They were still exhausted from the occurrences in Yarrl and the recent trip to Belisaere.

By now, the city was already far behind them.

"We should stop soon," Lirael suggested. "We'll be sore tomorrow, I'm sure, and should get as much rest as we possibly can, while we can."

They rode until they reached the edge of a small wooded area. It wasn't quite large enough to be a forest, but it would serve an excellent shelter.

They dismounted, Lirael forming a diamond of protection and Nicholas unpacking the horses so they could graze comfortably.

Mogget climbed out of Nick's pack and surveyed their surroundings.

"Where are we? I'd hoped we'd reached the Ratterlin by now!"

"We still have a while before we're that far." Lirael formed the marks for a fire.

The flames licked the air, the colors matching that of the now setting sun.

"Very well. Have we any fish?" He made his way to food bag and began rummaging inside. "Here we are!" He pulled out a large fish and began devouring it ravenously.

"Would you like something to eat?" Lirael asked Nick. He held a sword Sam had lent him for the trip. It was a beginner's blade, but a strong one.

"Not right now. Eh, Lirael… Will you… This is going to sound odd… Spar with me?"

She laughed despite herself and grabbed her blade, casting a quick spell to dull both hers and Nick's.

"Of course."

"Oooh…" Mogget sat up. "Dinner _and_ entertainment! Exquisite."

Lirael readied herself.

"As soon as you're ready," she said with a grin.

He returned her smile, attempting to throw her off, and lunged.

But she was swift. She dodged his attack and their blades met with a loud twang.

They pulled apart and met again in a series of metal against metal.

Nicholas was panting, while Lirael had hardly drawn a sweat.

Her blade met his once more with a powerful force that knocked his sword to the ground.

"Well that was quick." Mogget muttered, shoving his face with fish.

"You did well, Nick," Lirael praised, handing him his blade.

He took it and smiled.

"Go again?"

They fought for hours before deciding sleep was necessary.

"Mogget!" Lirael called. The free magic cat poked an ear and an eye out from Nick's pack. "We've reached the Ratterlin."

"Good. We will have to cross here and then once again near Yarrl before we will be near this, Slelle which, according to the map from Touchstone, is just North of Ganel."

He disappeared back into the bag.

"Mogget!"

He popped his entire head out this time.

"What!?"

"How should we go about getting the horses across?" Nick asked before Lirael could snap at the cat.

He glanced at the rushing water.

"It shouldn't be too deep here, nor the current too swift. Simply leading them across will do. Mind not to get me wet, boy!" he burrowed deeper into the bag, while Nick and Lirael dismounted.

They led the steeds slowly into the water, shivering as it rushed past their own legs and soaked their clothes. The horses whinnied and hesitated at first but with smooth words from Nick, eased farther into the river.

Only the bottoms of the saddle bags had gotten terribly wet, much less than Nicholas and Lirael who were soaked from their stomachs down.

They reached Yarrl quickly, and again led their steeds across with little difficulty.

They had only been traveling for two days.

"How far are we from Slelle?" Nick asked as they set up camp that night.

"A few days at least," Lirael replied. "We've made good time so far, but now we are heading into wild territory. Expect anything."

His hand fell to the hilt of his sword. He and Lirael had sparred quite a bit during their journey, and in Lirael's opinion Nick had improved quite a bit.

They rode on.

Lirael told Nicholas much of her life spent in the Clayr's glacier and in turn Nick told her of life across the wall. When Lirael mentioned the dog, she hardly hesitated.

The little statuette was still in her pocket, with her always like the Bandolier across her chest. That would have to be enough for now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well! It's been awhile! Hehe... Yeeeah. I'm sure I could come up with some lame excuses as to my absence but, I think I'll save us all the torment. I DID get a new laptop for my sixteenth birthday a week ago so YAY! I would have updated sooner but I've been trying to get Microsoft word on this thing (whose name is Mo) yet have failed at all attempts. So for now I'm using word pad. Anyway, Let's see... What's to come... Hmmm... A slimy lord, a jealous Nick... Hehehe. And I should mention that soon I am going to begin switching into Nick's POV. It won't be first person but, well, you'll see. Please excuse my mistakes. ANd thanks for reviewing!!  
**

"Careful," Lirael whispered. They were in a heavy wood and had been for what seemed hours. No sign of an exit was visible and all morning odd sounds had plaqued them. The ground was overgrown with wild brush, forcing Lirael and Nick to dismount and lead their steeds through it as best they could. Mogget, of course, slept.

"How long do you suppose we will stay at Slelle?" Nick asked, pulling his trouser leg free from a snagging thorn bush.

"As long as they need us."

Lirael glanced at Nicholas and found him watching her. He looked away quickly and stared at the ground.

"Do you find it odd," he began, "That you have lived in the Old Kingdom all your life, and never heard of this city? Slelle?"

"Not at all. Though I learned much with the Clayr, I admit I was ignorant with the goings on of the kingdom. I lived a secluded life. It would not surprise me if there are many things I still do not know of my home."

They continued on in silence. Lirael could sense Nick's eyes on her, but she kept her gaze ahead so as not to embarrass him. Or, rather, herself.

"Listen!" Mogget's voice broke the silence. He climbed out of the saddlebag and settled onto the saddle. "Someone is coming!"

Within seconds their swords were drawn and Lirael's hand ready near her bandoleir.

They waited as a man leading his horse stepped into their view and halted. He was tall and thin, with pale skin and slick, long black hair. His face was narrow and cheekbones prominent and his eyes small and dark.

A second passed as each took in the other and then he smiled.

"The Abhorsen." His voice was slithery. "I had just come to fetch you."

Lirael's grip on her blade did not slacken.

"Forgive me," the man continued. "My name is Derane, Lord of Slelle. I have been expecting your- well, Sabriel's- arrival for several days. Fearing the worst, I set out day before yesterday to make sure there was no trouble along the way."

Lirael hesitated before re sheathing her sword. Nick however, kept his steady.

"Very well. I am Lirael, the Abhorsen in waiting. I have come in Sabriel's stead, as she is needed elsewhere. She regrets not being able to come to your aid."

Derane bowed his head slightly and nodded.

"I trust in your abilities, Sabriel."

"This is Nicholas, my good friend and pupil in Charter magic."

Nick nodded towards the man. Derane merely glanced at him before turning back to Lirael.

"If, my lady, you and your... _companion_, will follow me, I will gladly lead you to Slelle."

"Thank you."

Derane turned his steed around and began walking deeper into the wood.

Lirael and Nick followed only close enough to not lose him, but far enough to speak without being oerheard.

"Lirael," Nick whispered. He still held his blade. "I don't trust him."

"Nick! He is a lord! And he needs our help!"

"Yes, but he seems so... I don't know... I just don't trust him!"

Lirael shook her head.

"Please, Nicholas, do not be ridiculous!" She reached over and touched his hand. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

--

"Night is upon us." Derane stopped in the closest thing to a clearing they had seen all day. "I suggest we sleep here."

Mogget had remained hidden the entire time and did not even show himself when Derane started a fire and began cooking fish.

"Tell me, Lirael" he said as he cooked, "How long have you been the Abhorsen in waiting?"

"Only a few months."

"Well, you carry yourself with the air of an expert."

She blushed at his compliment and allowed her hair to fall in her face. Nicholas, who had busied himself with cleaning his sword, glanced at the man sharply.

But his glance went unnoticed to all but Lirael.

"Nicholas, we have not sparred today!"

He nodded but remained silent.

"Perhaps," Derane began, "The boy would like to spar with me? After all, our Lady Abhorsen must get all the rest she can."

Nicholas ignored his comment and continued with his blade.

"Nick," Lirael called, "Would you like to? It would be excellent practice."

He turned towards the young woman and caught here eye.

"Alright." He said after a moment. "But only so Lirael can rest."

He stood and stretched, then met the Lord and dulled both blades, as Lirael had taught him.

"Good luck, Nick." She watched him fight a smile as he glared at the man. Derane was much taller than Nick, and though much thinner, held his sword like an experienced swordsman.

She stepped back and watched as the two men met with metal.

Derane was swift. He held nothing back against the younger man and in turn Nicholas lunged with full force. He dodged easily and put to practice everything She or Sam had taught him.

But it wasn't enough. Half an hour passed and Derane had knocked Nick's sword to the ground.

The man chuckled.

"You have much to learn, boy."

Nicholas grumbled his reply and returned to his corner.

"Lady Abhorsen, I will return shortly. I feel I must check the surrounding area to make sure nothing awaits us in our sleep. These are dangerous lands, as I'm sure you know."

"Yes, Thank you, Lord Derane."

She waited until the man had disappeared before sitting next to Nick. She could tell something was wrong with him, though she didn't know what. It seemed to her a bit ridiculous that he might be emotionally hurt at the sudden sparring loss. But then again, what did she know of men and their feelings? Very little, if she recalled correctly. Nonetheless, she felt the strong need to comfort him, as best she could.

"You did well."

He nodded his thanks but refused to look at her.

"Nick..." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm worried about you."

He hesitated before turning to her.

"Don't be," he smiled. "You have enough on your mind already. I'm just a little jealous, that's all."

"Of what? Derane? Oh, Nick, you have _nothing_ to be jealous of!"

He stared off in the direction the Lord had left.

"Perhaps. He just makes me feel uneasy."

They were silent for a moment.

"Well," Lirael began, "Let's just help these people as best we can and go home."

Nicholas was still gazing off into the wilderness. Lirael leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Good night, Nick."

**Please review! They make me all giddy inside!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two posts in one day! I'm on a roll! There MIGHT be another one today. But I'm baby sitting, so we'll see. I do not claim rights to Abhorsen, Lirael, Nick, and all that jazz. If I did I would have written another book instead of a fanfic. Love to my reviewers!  
**

The city was dark, even in the early afternoon. Heavy clouds circled overhead, and the long faces of the people showed misery as they passed in the street. Just in the distance, lay the Lord's manor, overlooking the people. Lirael hoped the morbidity of it all was due to the dead she would soon banish and not to the lives they lived.

The people eyed them but said nothing. They shrank into the shadows if Lirael or Nick tried to catch their eye. It was a sad sight and it didn't take Lirael long to realize that this was a sad place.

"How long have the dead tormented you?" she asked. She needed an idea of how strong they were and how many. That would give her an advantage.

"A few weeks, at most. They seem quite strong," he added as if reading her thoughts. "But I am sure they will be little challenge to you."

They rode on in silence. At the manor, their steeds were taken from them.

"My servants will lead you to your rooms and bring your things with them."

"They can show me later," Lirael said. "I need to find these dead."

"No," Lord Derane demanded. "Go to your room now and rest. There will be time for that later."

Lirael did not argue and followed the Sending as it led her to her room. Another Sending lend Nicholas down a different hallway and in the opposite direction.

_So we will not be near each other_,she thought. Why did that realization grieve her?

The Sending stopped in front of a secluded door, unlocked it, and ushered her inside. Charter Marks along the ceiling bathed the room in a warm light. A large bed covered in cushions stood to the left and across from the door lay a window overlooking the city streets. To her right stood a darkwood wardrobe and next to the bed a small desk and chair. A tub waited in the corner.

The Sending placed her bags next to the door and left, shutting the door behind it.

A furry head lifted out of the bag.

"Mogget!" Lirael cried. "I thought you'd be with Nick!"

"Why would you think that?" He climbed out and began studying the room. "I _am_ here to serve the Abhorsen afterall."

He hopped up onto the desk and watched her.

"Is there any fish? I'm starving."

"I'm sure if I had any in my bag you would have ate it by now. Nick had the food."

She walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was almost ready to set.

No one wandered the streets.

"This place is odd." She stated.

"I agree," Mogget replied. "I don't particuarly like it."

Lirael looked at the cat with interest.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure..." His tail switched back and forth as his green eyes stared at nothing.

"Check the door."

"Pardon? The door?"

"Yes! Check it."

She walked to the door and tried the handle.

It was locked.

"I knew it," Mogget grumbled.

Lirael traced a few Charter Marks in the air but the door remained locked.

"Don't bother." Mogget growled. "The door is charmed so that only the charmer may de-charm it."

"What are we going to do?"

"For now, I would advise you to rest. I smelled Free Magic on the way here- too distant for human senses- and I'm sure you will face it soon enough. I am going to find Nicholas."

"How? You can't get out."

"Can't I?" He purred. "Just rest, Lirael. Is there anything you would like me to tell the boy? I love letter to send, perhaps?"

She scowled.

"Just tell him to be careful. And to keep his eyes and ears open."

"Will do."

She un sheathed her sword and layed onto the bed. When she glanced over, Mogget was gone.

_Nick was right_, she thought. _Something isn't quite right here._

In another minute she was asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nick paced his room. He didn't like being so far from Lirael, and he didn't like this _Lord Derane_. The man was up to something, he was sure! But what? And why?

It didn't make sense! And why had his door been locked? What were they trying to keep him from? Or from him? Perhaps Derane wanted him away from Lirael? Yes, that had to be it!

"Damn it!" He banged his fist against the door.

"I wouldn't do that."

He turned, surprised to see the white cat sitting on his bed.

"Where did you come from?"

"Lirael sends her love." The cat licked his paw.

"Wha- Really?"

"No." Mogget retired from his cleaning and stared into Nick's blue eyes. "But I am sure she would if she were not confined in her room and worried about what was going on."

"She's locked in too? Mogget! What _is_ going on?!"

"If I could tell you, I would."

"How is Lirael?"

"Sleeping."

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have GOT to get out of here!"

"There's no use. All the doors are charmed. Only Derane and a select few Sendings can unlock it. And I have not been able to find either."

Nick sighed and sat in a desk chair.

"Is there ANYTHING we can do?"

"Wait. Sooner or la-" He stopped suddenly, body tense, and began hissing.

"Mogget! What's wrong?"

The cat's fur was gradually rising and his ears were pinned back.

"_He's_ there. With Lirael!"

Nick jumped up and unsheathed his blade.

"Mogget, you have to help me get out of here! Please!"

The cat was silent, listening.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"What's he doing to her? I swear if he lays one hand on her..."

"Shh! He's just talking... I can't quite hear... Something along the lines of 'Better than Sabriel...' 'Soon enough...'"

He lasped into silence and hissed again.

"What?! What's going on?!"

But the cat was gone.

Nick stared at the spot where Mogget had been and thought. He had to get to Lirael. Quickly. But what could he do but wait?

He sat back in his chair. Hopefully, Mogget would keep her safe. At least until he could get to her.

"I swear, Lirael, If I can ever get out of this bloody room I will NEVER leave your side!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly. Mogget was perched on her chest, but he hopped off when he saw her awake.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on? How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough. A sending is on it's way to take you to Derane. It will be here any minute."

"How's Nick?"

"Ridiculous, stubburn... Normal. Frustrated that he can't get to you, of course."

Lirael blushed and stretched, hoping to hide it from Mogget.

"Do you know what Derane wants?"

"He's going to take you to the Free Magic creature, so be prepared."

A knock sounded at the door. Mogget, who had been there just a second ago, was gone.

"Come in!" Lirael called. Just as the cat had said, A sending stood at the door. It waited for her to sheath her sword and then led her into the hallway. It was dark and empty and slightly cold. Chills ran up Lirael's arms.

The Sending reached the front door and opened it, motioning for Lirael to exit into the night.

"I hope you rested well." Derane's eyes bore into her, making her terribly uncomfortable.

"Where's Nick?"

"I have no way of knowing. Perhaps he wandered off to the local tavern and picked up a wench."

_Lies_, she thought. What else had he lied about?

"You will find the dead east of the city. There is a little wood they choose to hide in."

"Thank you." She adjusted her bells and began walking.

"Good _luck._" He called after her. The last word was said with a sneer.

The dead...Mogget had told her it was Free Magic that resided here. He had mentioned nothing of dead hands. Why would Derane lie about that?

She walked slowly, hoping to get a sense of the creature to come before it was upon her. The city was behind her and the wood just ahead.

"It's hiding." Mogget walked alongside her. "That's why you can't smell it just yet."

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been everywhere. This man's intentions are not what we thought."

"What do you mean?" She was beginning to smell it now, the putrid oder of free magic. It was strong and though she could sense the creature moving within the trees, she could not tell what it was. It resembled a Stilkin, she could tell, but it was far from one. Related perhaps but not like anything she had dealt with before.

"I did some snooping in his study. Lot's of it. I found letters corresponding from Hedge. Apparently they were in Alliance. If I could guess anything it would be that he planned on luring Sabriel, the true Abhorsen, here to kill her in some way. Starting with this creature. From what I can assume by his notes and what not, if this did not kill her, he would raise more and more creatures one after the other to tire her to death."

"Then he is a Necromancer."

"Yes. I believe he was a bit thrown off by your arrival and especially with Nick's. But as the Abhorsen in Waiting, you are still a good enough target. For now."

She stopped walking and contemplated this.

"What should we do?"

"You must continue onward. The creature has sensed you, smelled you. It is waiting and you must defeat it. Afterwards, we will take care of Derane."

Lirael nodded. Nick had been right. This man was not to be trusted. Why hadn't she listened to him? She continued walking but stopped when she reached the trees. The free magic being would have to come to her. She would not give it the advantage of shelter.

Sword unsheathed, she waited.

It came slowly, curiously. It was nothing more than a shadow; a black mass. But it was large and had yellow eyes that watched her hungrily.

And it was strong. She could sense that.

"Hmmm..." Mogget said. "I believe this is a Yergor. Haven't seen one in quite a while. Once risen, they can enter or leave death at will. They prefer to fight in death, but will not pass the first gate unless forced. A strong one can fight it's way back to life from as far as the fifth gate."

"Lovely," she grumbled. "Mogget, watch my body."

She felt for the cool chill and rushing water of death.

**AshBreanne: I think this was longer than the last... Who knows! Excitement ahead!**


	16. Chapter 16

**As requested, here is the next chapter. I won't add any more until tomorrow since I have literally been typing ALL day on four hours of sleep! So i'm exhausted! Read, review, and enjoy! Hopefully there be more tomorrow! **

Nicholas sat in his room, impatient and angry. Mogget had not returned and he wanted news of Lirael. The waiting was almost unbearable. For the past hour he had planned how he would _kill _the Lord Derane if that slimy snake of a man harmed Lirael in any way. Just the thought of him _speaking_ to her while she slept sent Nick into fits of anger he had never felt before.

A click at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He jumped up, just as the slimy snake himself entered the room.

"Nicholas," he hissed. "I hadn't realized you were here. I told Lirael you were possibly with a wench at the tavern."

"You _what?!"_ He gritted his teeth and fought the urge to run this man through with his blade, no matter how dull its state.

"Yes, well. She is currently on her way to fight the dead."

Nick was fuming with anger.

"Why was I not fetched to accompany her?"

Derane laughed.

"Do you really think she needs you? Ha! You are nothing, boy. You can barely fight like a man, let alone protect her!"

Nicholas cried out, lunging at the man, and then falling back.

Derane had pushed back his cloak to reveal a bell badoleir strapped across his chest.

OOOOOOOO

It was there, just ahead. She could feel it's movements in the rushing water like a spider in it's web. But she could not see it. It blended into the darkness easily.

She whispered a spell on her blade. Charter marks flashed for a second along its surface and then vanished.

The Yergor moved swiftly, running into her in an attempt to plunge her in the river.

She slashed it with her blade as it passed. It screamed and ran into her again. This time she barely caught herself before falling.

It continued to come after her and she continued to slash at it. She needed to get her bells, but the Yergor would not give her the chance. And the water made it hard to get away long enough.

She lunged at it but it had moved and she tumbled into the water. She fought to rise to the surface but the current held her down. The Yergor moved above, searching for her.

She was floating, she could tell, towards the first gate.

"No!"

It was not her own voice, but a familiar one nonetheless. A loud bark followed and she found herself standing on her own, though she could not recall finding her footing. The Yergor had it's back to her, and was staring at a new figure, one Lirael recognized instantly.

The Direputable Dog.

She stood, fangs bared, in a position ready to attack.

Though she was stunned by the Dog's appearance, Lirael took the time the Yergor was distracted to pick her bells: Belgaer and Saraneth.

She stepped closer. The creature felt her movement and turned, ready to fight, but she had already raised Belgaer and with a flick of the wrist, rang the bell. The Yergor lost all self control and stood completely still. Then, she rang Saraneth, to bind him to her own will.

And then the Dog barked, and the Yergor walked deeper into Death.

OOOOOOOO

Nicholas stood frozen. Derane's hand was at his bells, ready and waiting.

"You are a fool, boy." His hand rested on the handle of Saraneth, the Binder.

But he didn't pull it free. He stood absolutely still, as if he were listening for something.

"No..." he muttered. Then, forgetting Nick, he turned towards the door and ran.

Confused, Nick ran after him, but the man was already gone and the hallway empty.

He sighed with relief and, sword raised, ran out the manor. Outside, the moon was high and the streets deserted.

_I must find Lirael_, he thought as he ran.

He was panting by the time he left the city and saw her figure in the distance.

He kept going.

"Mogget!" He cried when he approached. Lirael's body was covered in ice, meaning she was in death. "Is she alright? How long has she been there?"

"She's been there for quite a while, but she's still alive. Where is Derane?"

"I don't know. He was about to kill me when he stopped and ran."

"Then she has defeated the Yergor, and he has either sent something else after her or gone himself."

"The _what?_ We have to help her!"

"We can't," Mogget said, stretching. "We must wait and watch her body, in case he comes and tries to kill her while she's gone. Besides, I think she has help. I'm not exactly sure, but for a moment I thought I heard... Well, never mind."

Nick sat on the ground next to Lirael and caught his breath.

"You can hear into death?"

"Faintly. And only when I need to."

He turned towards her body and place a hand on her arm. She resembled a frozen statue.

"Come on, Lirael," he whispered.

OOOOOOOO

Replacing her bells, she threw her arms around the Dog's neck.

"Oh Dog! I've missed you!" She pulled away and the dog licked her face.

"And I you. But we haven't time for this. The Necromancer is coming."

She stood, sword ready, and searched the darkness for movement. The Dog growled and Lirael turned in the direction just as a hand slapped her face. The Dog caught her before she fell.

Derane stood, sword in one hand, Belgaer in the other. He was smiling.

The Dog had vanished, but Lirael could sense her near, waiting for when she was needed. This was Lirael's battle and she had to try and win on her own.

"You make me sick," she spat, raising her sword. The necromancer only laughed.

"Oh Lirael. You'll make excellent practice for the Abhorsen."

Her blade met his.

"Don't under-estimate me. I've been in this situation before."

They pulled their blades apart and met again.

Derane chuckled and then lunged at Lirael.

She moved to the side just in time and brought her sword down upon his shoulder, but he too moved swiftly.

They continued like this, lunging and slashing and missing, a dance of metal and sweat while the water rushed around their feet, begging them to lay down and go with it.

But they kept fighting.

Lirael moved backwards, hardly noticing that the rush of the waterfall grew louder behind her. Before she could stop herself, she had passed through the first gate and was now in the second precint.

Derane followed, sword still meeting hers. She was panting only a little and he seemed not to breathe at all. Things slithered in the water, but she ignored them, focuing all her strength on his movements, looking for a weakness. There was none.

A smile began to form on his lips as they passed through the second gate, into the third precint.

She knew what he was doing.

He was forcing her deeper into death without any help from his bells.

OOOOOOOO

"Hmmm... That's odd."

"What's odd?" Nick asked. He was growing frantic, waiting for Lirael to come back.

"They have passed into the third precint of death."

"They? So he's with her?"

Mogget nodded.

"I swear I will KILL the bastard."

"Good," Mogget said. "That's exactly what you're going to do."

"What? How?"

"Find his body, of course! While he's still in death. That way, you have the advantage."

Nicholas thought for a moment.

"Where would it be?"

"His study. On the highest story, fifth door to the right of the main hallway. It will be heavily guarded so be prepared."

Nick repeated the directions in his head and without another word broke into a run.


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter! I'm not very good with writing action so it probably sucks. But read and review anyway! Pretty please? Also, If you hadn't noticed, I keep a list of updates on my profile, so you should check that out too. Enjoy!**

OOOOOOOO

Nicholas was completely out of breath by the time he reached the study. No one had attempted to stop him along the way. Whether that was due to the fact that nobody was around, or that the sight of him running frantically with an exposed and swinging blade in hand kept them at bay, he did not know. Nor did he care. He was here and Derane lay vulnerable just beyond that door. Which, he suddenly realized, was no doubt locked. He leaned his back against the wall and thought. Mogget had said it would be guarded. Obviously, if the door was locked against all excluding the charmer and his select few, whatever guarded it lay on the other side; what would be the point of having it guarded _outside_ if the door couldn't be opened anyway? But then again, if it is neccesary for the study to be guarded from the _inside_, there must be a way to open it!

But how?

His mind raced for several minutes, going through all the scientific things he had ever read or been taught. When that failed him, he went over everything Lirael had ever said about Charter Magic. Still, nothing even remotely usefull came to him, and the thought of Lirael frustrated him even more. She was strong, he knew, but he also knew that she needed his help. Being the Abhorsen in waiting was obviously tiring. He had begun to notice it in her face and eyes.

Her eyes...

He shook himself out of his thoughts. Lirael needed him and here he was, utterly useless.

His back found the wall once again.

"I don't think I can do this," he sighed.

"Then ask for help." The voice was familiar and when he looked up, he let out a sigh of relief. The Disreputable Dog stretched out her abnormally long tonque and licked his face.

"Even the greatest of heroes had a little help," she said. She walked up to the study door and breathed onto the door handle. A second later, it clicked open.

"How?" Nick began, but the Dog was shaking her head.

"No time. You must hurry. Derane is tiring Lirael out. I must return to her quickly before he forces her deeper into death."

Nick stood before the door and hesitated.

"Thank you," he said, but the Dog had already vanished.

OOOOOOOO

Lirael would NOT let him force her any farther into Death. She was growing tired of this game he was playing and if he would only hesitate for a second, it would give her a chance to choose a bell. But he knew this and did not even appear close to relenting. She, on the other hand, was weakening. She could not even figure out why! Perhaps it was the constant wading backwards in the dark rushing water while dodging and throwing blows. But even that should not tire her so quickly. Or had it been quickly? Perhaps she had simply lost all track of time. Perhaps, it would simply be best to lie down...

But no. She would not. Somehow, he was causing her weariness. She tried to figure out how as she evaded yet another attempt to strike her head. Could it be possible that he was using the weight of the river on her mind and feeding it so that she only _believed_ she was tired? That could be a possibility, though how he would accomplish that, she hadn't a clue.

She decided to test it.

It took every ounce of willpower she could muster to convince her mind that she was far from exhaustion, but once she had, she began to fight harder.

For a second, she noticed surprise cross Derane's face as she put all her energy into her sword, pushing _him_ backwards now. But it quickly vanished and he too increased his force.

"You are vile," Lirael said, hoping to distract him. "How could I have not seen your true intentions? You are evil and weak and you will not leave this place."

He chuckled.

"The spider's web is often unseen by it's victims, no matter how cunning, my dear."

She slashed at his head, dissapointed to see she missed, again.

"You know," he continued. "This is becoming quite an interesting exchange of metal. But it needs to end." With that he rang a bell, Belgaer, that Lirael had not seen him weild before, and her entire body froze.

OOOOOOOO

The door slammed shut behind him. There was no light and he thought it illogical to step forward where one cannot see what danger may lay just ahead.

He felt for the Charter and formed the appropriate marks for light at his feet and above his head. In that way he could see both the ground and surrounding area. However, the marks were dim and only illuminated just enough for him to see where he stood and not the entirety of the room. He would have to move slowly.

He took a cautious step forward. When nothing happened, he began moving with a bit more confidence. He kept his sword held in front of him, to feel for anything in the darkness ahead. After five minutes of endless nothing, it struck a door.

The thud caused by the sword echoed through the room. Nick waited. There was a movement to his left, a change in the air, as if something sleeping had been awoken. He remained still, barely breathing, focusing on the darkness. His eyes could make out no shape. When he turned back to the door, a large sending weilding a sword that made his seem like a toy stared back at him.

He took a step back and the sending pointed it's blade inches from Nick's face

It was watched him.

"I- I need to get through." He didn't know what else to say, or do, really.

A flash of sudden light burst from behind him. He turned to see that torches along the wall had been lit and now stretched their light across the room. The path in which he had walked was thin and narrow. If he had gone too far to either side, he would have fallen into a deep, black chasm. On either side of the main path, in the center, another path led to another door against the far wall. Charter marks glimmered over everything. It was a room made entirely of charter magic.

He turned back to the sending.

"I have to pick a door, don't I?" It seemed the only logical thing to do. Three doors, a guard with a blade... But which door? How could just randomly pick a door and hope to be right?

Mogget had said it would be heavily guarded, and this seemed a bit extreme to Nick. But he couldn't deny that it was better than having to fight a free magic being of some sort, though that could just as easily await him.

"What if I choose incorrectly?" The sending pointed his sword at Nick's neck.

"Ah. I see. Well, no pressure then."

He made his way to one of the other doors. It looked exactly the same as other. There was nothing to clue as to whether it was right or wrong.

He sighed and moved on to the next, but it too looked the same.

"Come on, Nick," he said to himself. "Think!" And then a thought occured to him.

He made his way back to the door with the sending.

"Alright. I choose this door."

The sending remianed still for several seconds in which time Nick prepared himself to lose his head. But instead, it moved to the side and let him pass. He had chosen correctly, despite that it was the most obvious choice; the only door with a guard. But what type of challenge was that?

He decided not to question it and opened the door, expecting something terrible on the other side.

But there wasn't. He was in the study. And just over there, in the center of the room, stood Derane's icy body.

OOOOOOOO

He had her bound, free will lost. How she had let him do that she did not know. She had not even _seen_ him reach for his bells.

"Foolish," she thought to herself. "I have been foolish."

His grin was one of triumph as he sheathed his sword and pulled out Kibeth.

"You will walk," he said, "Deeper into death until you have passed through the final gate."

He rang the bell.

She fought as hard as she could against it's will. The tugging force was unbearable, but her will power strong. Derane watched in amusement, then he chose Saraneth. If that bell was rung, she would have no choice.

But it was not rung. A bark, loud and clear, sounded above the loud crashing waves of the third precinct. The bark of the Dog counter acted that of the bell, releasing it's grip on Lirael, along with that of Belgaer as Derane lost his focus.

She took that moment to pick her own bells; Saraneth and Belgaer, as Kibeth herself was present. Then, several things happened at once. For a second Derane stood shocked. The front of his blouse was covered in blood. But he quickly recovered and, as Lirael rang Saraneth, unsheathed his blade and cut her deeply in the side.

The Dog barked her command and he walked.

Lirael replaced her bells and clutched the wound in her side. He was gone, and if he came back, it would not as his living self. Something had killed him in life as well. But she couldn't think of that. A wave crashed against her and knocked her down, into the water. She couldn't move or get her bearings. All she could do was float, on the verge of losing conciousness.

But before she reached the misty gate, powerful jaws grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and pulled her up. The Dog had made herself grow large enough to carry Lirael on her back, which was exactly where she put her as she carried her back to life.

OOOOOOOO

Derane was dead. Nick had stabbed him. And now he sat next to Lirael's frosted body, waiting for her to return.

"Come on, Lirael," he whispered. And then, just as if she had heard, the frost broke and she was back, shivering. She swayed on her feet for a moment, nick jumping up and helping to ease her gently to the ground. She had fainted and was bleeding on her side.

"She's wounded," Mogget said. "You will need to carry her back to Slelle. Let us just hope they have a doctor."

No one answered the doors when they returned to the city so they made their way to the manor. Inside, several sendings had gathered, aware that their master was dead, and not sure what to do.

"The girl is hurt," Mogget said to them. And that was enough. One sending cleaned and wrapped her wound while another led them to her previous room where Nick placed her gently unto the bed.

"Fetch us a message hawk," Mogget ordered. "We must send for the King and Abhorsen."

Nick hardly paid attention. He sat in a chair next to Lirael and stroked her cheek. Then, while Mogget prepared the message, he kissed her softly.

* * *

**Oh Nick. You're so sweet. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Rather short, but still. Thank you for reviewing! **

* * *

She was dreaming. Everything was dark and quiet. There was nowhere to go and she wasn't sure she'd even be able to move if she tried. There was simply, nothing. The last thing she remembered was the waves of death and the Dog. Nothing after that. She thought she recalled a gentle touch, like when she used to dream of her mother in the Clayr's glacier. But she knew it wasn't real.

"Hello again." The Dog had appeared before her and now sat, tongue out, tail wagging.

"Dog!" she cried, rushing forward and pulling her old friend into a tight hug. The Dog did not pull away, but continued to speak.

"You have a lot to learn yet, Lirael. But you have grown much."

"It hasn't been that long ago, Dog."

"Has it? I lose track of time easily on the border."

Lirael pulled away.

"What border?"

"Life. Death. Neither one, but inbetween."

"Thank you for saving me, Dog."

"You are welcome, mistress, but know I was not your only savior."

Lirael was about to ask who when another thought crossed her mind.

"If you could enter death, why have you never entered life? I've missed you!"

"Because," the Dog explained. "You needed me in death. I told you I would always be with you, and so I have. If you are ever in true danger with no one to help and it is not your time to pass through the final gate, I will be there."

"I love you, Dog."

"And I you." She licked Lirael's face.

"You can't come back with me, can you?" She felt the tears forming behind her eyes and as the Dog placed a heavy paw on her knee, she could not hold them back. She held the Dog once more, hoping to hold on to her for as long as possible.

"Please do not cry, mistress. You will get my coat wet!"

She let go and wiped her eyes.

"I will see you again though, won't I?"

The Dog played offended. "Of _course_ you will! Did you not hear when I said I would be there when you get into big trouble? Trust me, you're bound to do just that with only Mogget to look after you! Nick isn't too bad a young man, so he might be some help. He _did_ stab that necromancer, after all."

"Nick did that?"

"Well who else would have?"

"I don't know. I just wouldn't have expected that of him."

The Dog pressed her nose lovingly against Lirael's.

"He's a good boy. Your future's are intertwined in a tight knot that would take the whole of the Charter to undo."

Lirael looked away with a smile, trying to hide her blush.

"In fact," the Dog continued. "You should be getting back to him now."

"No!" Lirael said suddenly. The Dog cocked her head to the side.

"Don't you like Nicholas?"

"Well, of course I do! Quite a bit!"

"Then you should leave."

The Dog stood.

"Do not have such a long face. You're not a horse... At least I hope not. I will watch you, Lirael, and I will make sure that Mogget teaches you to be the Abhorsen correctly. Remember that I love you, but I am not the only one."

And she was gone.

Lirael sat there, watching the spot where the Dog had so previously stood. She missed her companion, that was a fact, but she had others. The Dog would always be there, she knew. And that contented her.

She moved into a lying position on her back, staring up at the nothingness above. She was beginning to feel drowsy. In another minute she closed her eyes and was asleep.

She awoke in her bed at Abhorsen's house- her house- with Nicholas sleeping next to it and a sharp pain in her side. How she had gotten there was a mystery, but she was more than glad to be there.

She tried to move, but could not. She was too weak. Nicholas's head was resting on his arms, which were crossed onto the bed. She focused as hard as she could on moving her hand, then her arm, until she could reach over and touch his cheek. His skin was smooth beneath her fingers.

She let it drop from lack of strength, the sudden movement startling Nick awake. He sat up and, upon seeing Lirael awoken as well, grabbed her hand.

"Nick," she whispered, but that was all she could say.

"Just rest, Lirael. You lost a lot of blood and according to Sabriel the sword that cut you was covered in poisoness marks." His voice was gentle and concerned, the voice of one taking care of another, and it relaxed Lirael into sleep once again.

OOOOOOOO

Nick was ecstatic when Lirael awoke. She had been sleeping for three days; just long enough for Touchstone and Sabriel to arrive at Slelle and carry Lirael home. So when she fell back asleep instantly, he took to pacing.

"It won't do any good," Mogget said.

"No, but it makes me feel better."

"Hmph."

He ignored him and retired to his seat next to Lirael.

"How long exactly are you going to sit there?"

"Until she's better."

"You do realize you must rest sometime."

"I do rest!"

Mogget said nothing, but took to cleaning his paws.

"You know," he said after a while, "You didn't do too badly at Slelle. I don't think i've ever seen anyone run quite so fast."

Nick stared at him in wonder. Did he actually just _compliment _him?

"Thank you, Mogget."

"Yes, well, don't get used to it."

OOOOOOOO

Sabriel was there when Lirael awoke. She had not dreampt again and had no idea how long she had slept. But she felt stronger, despite the pain in her side.

"How are you feeling," her sister asked.

"Better." She was silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Sabriel! I should have known Derane wasn't what he claimed! It was so obvious!"

"Shh..." Sabriel interrupted placing a loving hand on her cheek. "You did the right thing. No blame falls upon your shoulders. If anything, it is my fault. I should be training you."

"No, your duties lie elsewhere. Mogget can train me."

Sabriel laughed. "Mogget is too stubbern and lazy to train you entirely. He can teach you quite a bit, though. I might just talk to him about that..."

They sat together in silence.

"I will leave you now. There are others who want to see you." She left, leaving the door slightly open behind her as another person came into the room.

NIcholas shut the door behind him ans smiled shyly at Lirael.

Mogget, who had ran in at the same time, jumped onto her bed and sat there, looking mischevious. From the look Nick gave him, Lirael could tell the young man had wanted to see her in private.

"It's about time you woke-up. Nick hasn't been up night and day waiting for you."

She turned to Nick who had took a seat next to her bed.

"I hope he's exagurating..." The last thing she wanted was for Nick to lose rest over her.

"Well..." Nick began, "Not exactly..."

She sighed with a smile and changed the subject.

"Nick, will you help me stand?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm tired of being in bed. I want to try standing."

He stood and pushed the chair out of the way. Lirael moved her legs over the side of the bed, one arm holding her side, and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. Then, she put all her weight into standing. The sudden change of elevation made her dizzy and she swayed, but Nick caught her before she could fall.

"Careful," he said, holding onto her.

He let her go slowly. She stepped forward and leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and did not let go until Mogget coughed, moments later, reminding them he was still there.

* * *

**Mogget, Mogget, Mogget. Ruining the moment.  
I won't update during the weekend so make sure you check back Monday! I should do lot's of writing between now and then!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, this chapter is really short, due to none other than writers block. I'm not exactly sure what I want to happen next... So read, review, and tell me what you guys to see That would help me immensely. Otherwise, I might end the story much sooner than it deserves to be ended : And that idea saddens me. So yeah. Just tell me what you guys want, and I'll figure something out! **

Lirael felt much better the next day. Her side still ached when she moved, but it was bearable. Sabriel had left that morning, wishing her a quick and easy healing. She had spoken to Mogget about assisting in Lirael's training, but so far the cat had only slept and strolled about sarcastically while mumbling something about fish and blue birds. Lirael herself hadn't done much studying since she returned home, and on more than one occasion, while she lounged lazily in her room or garden, she fancied she heard an impatiently angry growl in her ear.

Finally, as she was cleaning her bells, a sharp bark startled her, almost making her drop Saraneth.

"Fine!" she said to no one visible, and she made her way to the library.

The sending that resided there greeted her enthusiastically, grabbing her hand and literally pulling her to the desk, and pushing her into the seat.

"Oh! Thank you. Ughm… I would like a book on Yergor's, if there happens to be one."

The sending vanished amidst a row of books and returned with three very large and dusty volumes. "Thank you," she said again. The sending drifted away, dusting the spines of the books nearby, in case it was needed again.

She read for what seemed hours, gathering information on the creatures strengths and origins, anything that could help her if she ever faced one again. She was so absorbed within her studying, that she didn't notice Nicholas enter the room.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Lirael read, before the sending attacked him with books.

"Oh no! Please, I just need to see Lirael!" The sending looked disappointed and retrieved the books previously shoved in Nick's arms.

Upon hearing her name, Lirael turned, and upon seeing Nick, blushed. Since their moment in her room, they had not been alone together, Mogget typically interrupting and ruining all opportunities. If there were opportunities to begin with; Lirael couldn't be sure. She certainly hoped so, but being oblivious to Nick's opinion, she refrained from making it too obvious.

He smiled at her and, not for the first time, did she notice his blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, my lady. I was wondering if you would like to walk with me."

She closed her book.

"Of course."

They walked in silence until they reached the garden. Then, Lirael told Nicholas about seeing the Dog and what she had said, as well as the growling and barking she kept hearing.

"That's interesting," Nick replied. "She's looking out for you, though it's curious she didn't do it before; make herself heard, I mean."

"Yes… Perhaps when she came back something happened. A barrier was broken… I don't know." She stopped walking and turned to Nick, tears beginning to form.

"I miss her."

He pulled her into a hug, kissing her head lightly and stroking her hair.

"I know."

She waited until her eyes were dry before pulling away. Mogget stood nearby, watching them, and upon being noticed, sauntered forward.

"Inappropriate timing, I know," he said, with what Lirael imagined a smirk, "But you have a message, Abhorsen, awaiting you in the library."

She nodded and began walking slowly towards the house.

OOOOO

"You know," Mogget said to Nick when she had disappeared inside, "You really are taking your time."

"I beg your pardon?" Nick was already aggravated with the feline. "Perhaps if a certain fur ball would mind his own business instead of ruining every chance I get…"

"Yes yes, blame your lack of courage on me. Do you realize how vexing it is watching you two… what? Whisper sweet words from across the room? Really, it's quite dull waiting for something to happen."

"Well it shouldn't matter!" Nick cried. "You shouldn't be spying on us!"

"There's no fun in that," the cat said, walking away, leaving Nick alone in the garden.

He hadn't really thought about what Mogget said before. How he was taking too long. But too long for what, exactly? Kiss her? Tell her how he felt? That he couldn't possibly bare to be away from her? Ever since she'd saved him that one night with the Dog from Hedge's tents, he knew he needed to be near her. Always. But what was he supposed to do? What if he lost her, because he was taking so long? That realization was like a knife in his lungs.

He made his way back into the house. Lirael was still in the library and he didn't want to disturb her. But he had to tell her… Tell her what?

_Lirael, I think you are the most extraordinary girl I've ever met._

_Lirael, I don't know what I would do without you._

_Lirael… I think I love you._

_No, he couldn't do it. Could he?_

_Lirael exited the library as he dwelled in his thoughts._

"_The Clayr sent me a letter," she said, bringing him out of his mind. "They wish me well and hope I can visit once I'm healed."_

"_Are you going to visit?" he asked._

"_I'm not sure… Perhaps. It would be nice to see some of them again, but the Clayr hold bad memories for me."_

_He nodded, following her into the dining room as the sendings set the table for dinner. Mogget already sat there, as usual, waiting. _

"_When are we leaving," the cat asked. _

"_Oh, I don't know if we are… Were you reading my mail?"_

_He didn't reply but began devouring a raw fish placed before him. _

_OOOOO_

**I love Mogget. I really do.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AshBreanne:** Next chapter! I would like to thank Brookelyn Parsons for your lovely review. As soon as I read it, my mind went insane with ideas. So thank you! Also, I happened upon Garth Nix's Amazon blog today (I had no idea one existed) and it said that he in 2010 there would be a new book based on how Chlorr of the Mask became Chlorr, and in 2011, the (drumroll) Sequel t Abhorsen! I'm sure you all knew this already but since I'm always a little behind on things I decided to post it in case someone else had no idea. So now i'm going to waste the next two years inanticipation... Anyways. Read, Review, Enjoy!

* * *

Nicholas was practicing his sparring with an other wise terrified looking sending when the letter arrived. Mogget was busy chasing a butterfly about the garden and Lirael sat on a little wooden bench, studying the Book of the Dead. The sending delivering the letter handed it to it's mistress, who took it but did not open it.

"Nick," she said, bringing him out of his focus and giving his opponent the chance to escape. "It's for you."

He took the letter and studied it curiously. It bore the Sayre emblem.

"It's from my parents," he said, ripping it open. "Dear Nicholas, " he read, "We hope you are enjoying your time spent in the Old Kingdom and hope your studies are progressing indefinitely. However, we request that you return home, at least for a couple months. We are anxious to hear of what you have seen and learned. We miss you terribly! Please, come home soon! We _will_ be expecting you.

With all out love,

Mum and Dad."

He stared at the paper a moment longer before returning it to it's envelope.

"They want me home! They _'request' _it! I haven't been gone but a few months at most!"

"Well," Lirael said, "Only for a few months."

"Yes, but you don't know my mother. A few months to her is equivalent to half a year!"

Lirael looked at the envelope in his hand.

"It's funny how the paper did not deteriorate…"

"It's not Anclestierrian paper."

"They must have sent it to Belisaire and Sam must have copied it and sent it here so it would be legible."

Nick nodded.

"What's wrong?" Mogget asked, swallowing a butterfly wing.

"Nick's parents want him to return home for a few months."

"Aw, how sweet."

Nick ignored him.

"Lirael, will you come? I'm sure mum and dad would be thrilled to meet you!"

She considered it for a moment, but shook her head.

"I can't, Nick. I'm needed here." He nodded, understanding.

"I suppose I will have to fly a Paper Wing, won't I?"

"Sam will fly it for you," Mogget piped in. "The last thing we need is to lose a Paper Wing in a crash."

"I'll send a message hawk for Sam tonight. How soon do you want to leave?""As soon as possible. The quicker I arrive, the quicker I can return."

Lirael smiled.

"It won't be that long, Nick."

OOOO

Sam sat in the Paper Wing Pilot seat and waited for Nick as he placed his things in the back and said goodbye to Lirael. She stood at the door of the Paper Wing landing on the left side of Abhorsen's House. Mogget was nowhere to be seen.

"I will be back before you realize it," Nick said. He wrapped her into a tight hug. His lips found her ear and he whispered, "Be careful," before pulling away and kissing her cheek.

She watched him board the Paper Wing, chills running down her back when she thought of his breath tickling her ear.

"You too," she whispered as the vehicle lifted into the sky.

She waited until it was out of site before returning to the house. Mogget was waiting for her inside.

"Are we going to the Clayr's glacier?" he asked.

"No, why would we? I sent a letter the other day explaining that I would visit if I could, but to not expect me anytime soon."

"Ah," Mogget said, walking away. "I was just curious… Because they sent another letter."

What is it with all these letters? She thought, making her way into the library, where she took all her messages. The letter sat on her desk, still lying within it's envelope, waiting for her.

The book sending, as Lirael called it, did not approach her as she entered, having learned that if it was needed, it would be called for. Occasionally, it would have the book she was looking for before she even asked for it. Lirael found this interesting and assumed it to be apart of the charter used to make it as well as her constant presence in the library.

She thought about this as she picked up the letter. It was addressed to Abhorsen in Waiting.

She opened it slowly.

_Dear Lirael,_ It read.

_I write to you in the hopes that you will receive this letter soon and come to our aid. As of lately, something has been prowling about the Glacier. We have kept our gates closed tight, but they cannot stay that way forever, since there are many of us who must have access to the rest of the kingdom. We do not know what haunts us and find it curious that not one of us saw it before it appeared. We fear that, soon, it will find it's way inside and since we do not know what it is we cannot guard ourselves of it properly. Five of our sisters have already been found dead along the outer rim of the glacier. The nine-day watch have also been trying for days to see what it is or what is behind it but, sadly, our vision is clouded. Please come quickly! A reply message is not necessary. If you choose to come we wish you a well and safe travel._

_Sincerely, _

_Sanar_

She set the letter back onto the table, not noticing that Mogget had entered. He jumped up on the wooden structure and read it silently to himself.

"Hm. I suppose we're going then?"

"What choice have we?" She said, leaving to prepare a Paper Wing.

OOOO

Sam and Nick had been flying for only a few hours when they noticed a thick black cloud in the distance.

"What is it?" Nick asked, straining his eyes to make out the shapes.

"I think," Sam replied, whistling to slow the Paperwing down. "I think they are Gore crows."

Nick continued to study the mass as it swarmed before them. In a few moments, they would be upon it.

"Can you use a bow?" Sam asked.

"No, but I can use a sword."

Sam breathed onto the glass to set the wing on auto and strung an arrow into his bow.

"Get your sword," he said above the rushing wind. "I can't shoot all of them before they attack us."

Nick obeyed, watching as Sam whispered a charter and sent an arrow flying. It hit the black mass, sending several of the birds tumbling to the ground and even more flying out of the way. They regrouped once again and he shot another.

"Get ready," Sam called as the Paperwing reached the Gore crows. "Slash, Nick!"

They hit the birds with a powerful force and Nick began slashing at any that came too near. Sam had his own sword drawn and began slashing as well when his supply of arrows ran down. The birds smelled vile and Nick had to fight the urge to puke. Finally, they broke through the now greatly reduced glob of birds. They did not follow them, but watched as the two young men flew away.

The Paperwing had suffered more than several holes and was now slowly losing altitude.

"Can we fix it?" Nick asked.

"You can try! I have to try keeping it aloft until we reach the wall! We're not too far!"

He began forming marks, some familiar, some he simply made up, attempting to create a charter spell that would realign the torn paper of the Paper Wing. At first, it was to no avail, for the wind kept blowing the marks away, but finally he was able to fix most of the tares.

"Well done, chap!" Sam called as the Paperwing lifted higher up. The wall could just be seen in the distance.

OOOO

Auto piloted, the Paperwing swerved to the right, awakening Lirael from her restless sleep. It was avoiding an arrow that had, against her knowledge, been soaring straight towards them from somewhere below. She patted the machine and took back control.

"I do believe we're under attack," Mogget stated behind her.

"You don't say!"

She searched the air below them, avoiding the arrows as they flew towards them. She whistled a stronger wind to take them faster, not allowing the Paperwing to slow down until the arrows had ceased and she was sure they were far enough away.

"That was odd," she said. "The Paperwing bears the colors of the Abhorsen. Why would someone shoot at it?"

"Apparently, you are not well liked by someone."

"Unless they thought I was Sabriel."

"But then the Paperwing would have born the Royal colors."

She lapsed into silence, focus entirely on reaching the Glacier without any other mishaps.

* * *

**AshBreanne:** Horridly short, I know. Please do not kill me. Else the story wouldn't continue. Anyways, since I don't own Abhorsen and since I have not actually read it in several months, I am going to _assume_ Chlorr of the Mask was not forced beyind the ninth gate and that there is still the possibility of her returning. If I'm wrong, well I will just assume I'm right for the sake of my fiction. I am _considering_ (and have been before I learned of the new book) bringing her back. But I'm not sure yet. You guys will just have to wait and see.

hehe.


	21. Chapter 21

**AshBreanne:** Worry not, my preciouses, I shall not keep them separated long! Not best my writing, I think this is. Yes, Yoda was in fact my fourth cousin twice removed. Anyways... I'm only just a little bit hyper, teehee. So here it is!

* * *

The glacier landing was in view, and she drove the Paperwing smoothly onto it. Sanar, Ryelle, and several of the older Clayr stood waiting. She eased the vehicle to a stop and climbed out, grabbing her sword and bells and greeting the women. The twins hugged her, smiling, and greet Mogget as well.

"We saw that you were coming," Ryelle said.

"Yes, Kirrith has been keeping your old room empty for whenever you return," Sanar added. "I must admit, had we not seen it ahead of time, we would not have expected you after your letter."

"I left as soon as I received your second message."

The twins studied her curiously.

"Well, let us go in out of the cold," Ryelle suggested. "You can rest in your old room and afterwards we will talk."

She and Mogget followed them into the Glacier. Nothing had changed since her departure. Young girls wearing the child tunic moved out of their way as they passed, all reminders to Lirael of what she had once been. Unlike she, however, they would soon earn the sight. She smiled at them as they studied her sword and bells with wide eyes, the younger ones reaching out to stroke Mogget, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Kirrith!" Sanar called. "You have a guest!"

"Lirael!" The woman ran at her as she exited her room, sweeping her niece into a gripping hug.

"It's good to see you Aunt Kirrith."

Her aunt released her and sized her up.

"Well, aren't you the young woman now! Come, I've kept your room for you!""We will come for you later," The twins said while Aunt Kirrith led her into her old room. It was exactly as it had been before. Even her old tunics still hung in the wardrobe.

"Thank you, Aunt Kirrith," she said.

The woman smiled.

"I'll let you rest."

"Hmm," Mogget purred. "I suppose it's cozy enough."

He hopped up onto the bed and curled up until he was comfortable.

"I suppose I should send a message to Sam, telling him where I am in case he or Nick need to reach me."

"Tomorrow," Mogget replied. "He should be back by tomorrow. And that is a good idea."

She flipped through her old books on Charter magic, surprised that they had not been returned to the library.

Aunt Kirrith must not have let _anyone_ in here, she thought. She placed the books back on the desk and turned to Mogget. He was, of course, sleeping.

She took her sword and bells and lay them on the desk as well. Then she lay in the bed and was soon asleep.

OOOO

Nick's parent's were not waiting for him as he'd assumed them to be, nor had they send a vehicle to pick him up. He stood alone in a bus stop, Sam having left him at the wall, and considered riding the bus or calling his parents. He decided that calling his parents and letting them know he was home was better than surprising them.

The call took less than five minutes, his father assuring him that a car would be arriving immediately. As it was, it arrived in fifteen minutes.

He did not recognize the driver as he entered, which was not entirely uncommon, since his father hired a new one often, always complaining that none of them knew how to man a machine. Nicholas, who always wondered why his father did not simply drive himself, only agreed as his father was not one to argue with.

The car trip was long and quiet, the driver never speaking and Nicholas wrapped up in his thoughts.

He was thinking about Lirael and how he hated leaving her with only Mogget as a companion when his home came into view.

"Nicholas!" His mother hugged him as he entered the house. "Oh, dear, we have missed you!"

"Hello son," his father said once his mother had let him go.

"Mother, Father, I know you both have missed me, but I cannot stay for very long."

"Well that's alright, dear. Stay as long as you need!"

He studied them both.

"But in your letter you asked me to stay a few months."

Now they were studying him rather curiously.

"We didn't a send a letter," Mr. Sayre said.

"But of course you did! I just read it yesterday! You both wished me to come home, so here I am! Other wise- no offense- I would have stayed with Lirael!"

"Lirael! You've been staying with a girl?" His mother's smile could not have been brighter. "Oh Nicholas, how _wonderful_! Did you hear that, sweetheart? Our Nicholas has a girlfriend!"

"Yes yes, well done son."

Nicholas could only stare at them as his mother went on about having her over for dinner and tea and perhaps she would enjoy tennis, while his father nodded and agreed with everything his wife said.

"I'm going to go get settled in my room," he said leaving them in the parlor and walking up the stairs. Once inside, he immediately fetched the quill, ink, and Old Kingdom parchment Sam had given him so he could write to both he and Lirael.

_Sam,_ he wrote

_I'm writing to you instead of Lirael just incase she is gone fighting Dead. I have arrived safely only to find that my parents Did _NOT_ send me a letter at all. I suppose I should have mentioned this to you sooner, but the letter I received was written on Old Kingdom parchment and I had assumed that my parents letter had been sent to you, which you in turn sent to me in a legible form. I suppose I should have realized at the time that something was odd about it but I must have been too concerned with other matters to take notice. Please try and reach Lirael and tell her what I have said. Obviously, if my parents didn't write to me, someone in the Old Kingdom must have written the letter instead. It would have to be someone who knew the Sayre emblem considering the envelope was sealed with it. This confuses me because I cannot think of anyone save for you who would know it and I know for a fact you would not do such a thing. It seems to me, as I sit here and consider this, that someone wanted me away from Lirael and the Old Kingdom. Perhaps I am being ridiculous but wouldn't you think so too? Why else would they forge a letter _forcing_ me to leave? It is quite vexing and until I receive a reply from either you or Lirael, I will wait here. Again, please reach Lirael and URGE her to be careful! _

_Your dear friend,_

_Nicholas Sayre. _

OOOO

She was awoken by a knocking at her door. She jumped up quickly and opened it. Sanar and Ryelle stood there, as beautiful as ever.

"Grab you sword and bells. Mogget, you should come too."

They followed the twins into a secluded and empty room. A table with chairs sat in the center but other than that, it was empty.

It was a room used for meeting, Lirael soon realized as the twins gestured for her to sit. Mogget jumped into the chair next to her, tail swishing.

The twins sat opposite them.

"You say you received our second letter?" Sanar asked.

"Yes. About the creature lurking outside…" she let her words trail off as the twins stared at her with confused expressions.

"Lirael," Ryelle began. "We sent only one letter."

"Wishing your well being."

"And there is no creature that we know of."

Lirael just stared at them, shocked. No letter? Then who? But she could not answer the question.

"That might explain the arrows," Mogget said.

"Arrows?" Sanar inquired.

"We were attacked on the way here, by arrow." She was still a bit flabbergasted.

"Apparently," Mogget said, "Someone doesn't like you."

"Yes," Ryelle agreed. "Someone or something does not wish you well, I fear."

"One of Hedge's minions, I'm sure." But Lirael was still confused. Why would they send her to the Glacier? Unless they were purposefully trying to get her out in the open.

"You should stay here for tonight at least," Sanar was saying. "So by tomorrow you will be ready. In case something attacks you again."

"You are welcome to stay longer."

Lirael shook her head.

"I will leave tomorrow morning."

She and Mogget returned to her room and she immediately began writing a letter to Sam.

"I think," Mogget was saying as she gathered her parchment. "That whoever wants you dead, was in league with Derane as well, considering how close the events have occurred."

"Yes," she agreed. "I just hope nothing happens to Sabriel. If Someone keeps trying to kill me I can only guess what they would do to her."

She dipped her quill into the ink and began writing.

_Dear Sam,_

_I hope all is well at Belisairre. I'm afraid I have some bad news. After you departed with Nick, I received a letter from the Clayr requesting my assistance with a creature. However, upon arrival, I was told that no such letter had been sent and no such creature plagued the Clayr. Also, on the way here, my Paperwing was attacked by arrows. It seems that someone, or something, does not wish me around. Please let Sabriel know of this and bid her be careful! I will hopefully be safely home by the time this reaches you. If you hear from Nick, do not hesitate to inform him! _

_Sincerely, _

_Lirael_

* * *

**AshBreanne:** Let's see, what's coming next...

Lot's of stuff, hopefully, If I can ever get my brain off this sugar high!!


	22. Chapter 22

**AshBreanne:** This feels like the longest chapter! I actually spent time trying to make it better than the last two. Hope you guys like! I'm not updating anymore tonight because it's 11:04 here in FLorida and I am exhausted.

* * *

They were in the air, Lirael and Mogget, flying away from the Clary's glacier and back to Abhorsen's house. The late morning was cool and damp, with the promise of heavy rain later if the thick clouds overhead could be trusted.

Lirael shifted in her seat uncomfortably. There was a high chance they would be attacked again, so she had let the Paperwing fly itself so that it could sense any immediate danger. But she still felt uneasy. Mogget too had said little so far and had not even ventured to sleep, eyes constantly peeping down at the earth below.

The wind rushed at them, deafening any voices not shouted anyway, and Lirael disliked talking loudly. So together they rode in silence.

When the arrow hit, it was completely unexpected, and positively covered in charter marks. The Paperwing twitched at the sudden impact and the spot the arrow hit ignited in flame.

Mogget hissed and jumped into Lirael's lap. Thinking quickly, she whistled marks to bring the rain. It fell in dispersed drops but it was enough to douse the flames. Another arrow whirred past them, but it didn't much matter because the Paperwing was falling; fast.

Not knowing what to do, Lirael thought, whispered, formed as many marks as she possibly could to slow the Paperwing's decent before it crashed, with indefinite force, into a thick grouping of trees.

Lirael, who had fallen out of the Paperwing as it hit the trees, was knocked unconscious. The last thing she saw before the large structure fell down upon her, was a dwarf pulling her out of the way.

When she awoke, she was sitting against a tree staring into the face of Mogget.

"Good," he said. "We have to leave quickly!"

She moved to sit up and gasped in pain. Everything hurt, especially her previous side wound. It had been reopened during her fall and now bled, though not quite as heavily as before. She wrapped it back up as best she could and tried to stand. Swaying a little- and without Nick's assistance- she caught herself on the tree. Mogget was watching her, tail swishing with impatience.

"We must hurry. As the Abhorsen you will learn to endure."

She nodded and slowly followed the cat as he bounded deeper into the trees. She held her side as she moved until she was comfortable on her feet again, ignoring her pain as best she could.

"Where are we?" she managed to croak, catching up with the cat as he sniffed the air.

"I would think… We are south east of Belisairre, though I don't know the exact location."

He began running again, not noticing or appearing to care that it was all Lirael could do to keep up.

"Is that where we're going?" She asked when he next stopped. "To Belisaire?"

"No. We are trying to find our way out of this entanglement of trees before our attackers find _us. _Then we are going to find shelter and eventually our way home. Even though _I_ should not be the one making these decisions." Again he moved swiftly and Lirael fell behind.

When she could run no more, she stopped, leaning against a tree to catch her breath. Mogget was nowhere to be seen.

"Mogget?" she called, unease slipping into her voice. The cat gave no reply.

"Mogget?" Still, only a soft rustling in the surrounding brush served as recognition to her voice. She moved away from the tree, unsheathing her sword while still holding her side, and began moving slowly past whatever moved. But as she moved, a figure jumped from what seemed nothing and met her blade with his. He wore a black cloak, hood covering his face, and held his blade with hands no more than bone. He would have appeared dead, but he did not carry the sent or presence. He was human… Or so he seemed.

She drew back her sword and ran in the opposite direction, too weak to fight. He followed quickly, seeming to move without touching the earth, though one couldn't tell as his cloak dragged along the ground. She urged her feet to move faster as he gained, dodging trees that seemed to jump out at random as she hardly saw them ahead of time.

Where was Mogget? She wondered silently, jumping over a tree stump. Her foot snagged the edge of the wood and sent her tumbling to the ground. She tried to push herself up, but could not. His foot was on her back, holding her down with unnatural strength. She turned her head so as to look at him through the corner of her eye. He raised his sword and she squinted tightly, anticipating the blow. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes slowly. More of the… beings had appeared, surrounding her in a circle. They all appeared to have their swords raised, though she couldn't quite see that high from her position. Thunder rolled in the skies overhead and slowly, the being lifted his foot. But before she could move, a flash of lightning struck her back, and everything went black.

OOOO

Nicholas was playing chess with his father and he was losing. If the current circumstances had been different, he would never have allowed his father to trap him in such a tight bind. It was rare his father ever had time for more than small talk, so typically Nick put all his energy and effort into winning these games. But his mind could not possibly focus on the pawn or rook. He had been anxiously awaiting a reply message from either Sam or Lirael for two days. At first he had forgotten about the time difference between Ancelstierre, and the Old Kingdom. But still. He should have received some word by now. This worried him, particularly since his realization that someone was trying to keep him away from Lirael. He hadn't been quite sure of the theory at first, but now he was more than certain. And if he didn't receive a letter today, he would be leaving first thing in the morning and would travel to Lirael's house on his own.

"Check mate," his father said, knocking Nick's king over with his knight.

"You know," Mrs. Sayre said, entering the room with a tea tray. "I bet Lirael would adore a tour of Ancelstierre!"

She handed Nick a cup and sat in a chair near his father as they began a new game.

"Perhaps," Nick agreed. "But she's often very busy. I'll ask her." His mother was ecstatic about Lirael, and Nick didn't want to worry her that his 'girlfriend' might be in trouble. She smiled contentedly and sipped her tea.

"When did you say you were leaving?" his father asked, taking a pawn in the process.

"As soon as I receive a letter. And if one doesn't arrive, tomorrow."

"So soon?" his mother asked, setting down her tea. "Really, can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I would, mother, but I am needed in the Old Kingdom."

"Let him go back to his lady, dear." Nicholas ignored his father's comment, turning towards the door as a servant entered.

"There is a message arrived for Master Nicholas. I placed it in your room, sir."

"Thank you!" he said, jumping up practically soaring into his room.

The letter sat stiffly on his desk, and he found that, after so much waiting, he could hardly open it. But he did and was a bit disappointed to see it came from Sam.

_Nick,_

_I write as quickly as I can, so forgive me if it is not legible. I realize that it has been only three days across the wall, but know it has been almost a week here. I received a letter the other day from Lirael-_

He let out an exhale of relief and continued reading.

_Telling me that she had received a letter from the Clayr after we left, bidding her to come and aid them with a creature. In her letter, she said that she and Mogget were attacked on the way but made it safely, only to be informed that no such letter had been sent, and no such creature existed. She said she would be returning home the next day- and I have sent countless letters to her house- but have yet to receive a reply. The trip from the Glacier to Abhorsen's house is not a long one, if taken in a straight line, so this leads me to believe that something interrupted her flight. Mother has also visited the Clayr and Lirael is not there. I know this news is not what you wished to hear, but it's all I have. I do believe your theory- what else would make sense?- and know you will prepare to leave as soon as you get this. Hopefully I will be waiting for you at the Wall with a Paperwing. I am going to stop at Abhorsen's house first to be sure nothing is amiss. If I am NOT at the wall when you arrive, please do not continue on without me! Wait at LEAST a day before going on. Most likely you received my letter sooner than I could make it there. _

_Your friend,_

_Sam_

He set the letter down and sat back in his chair. He had to leave, now! Obviously Lirael was in trouble and hadn't he promised not to leave her side again? He cursed under his breath and ran out of his room and into the parlor.

"Father, I need a vehicle immediately. I must return to the Old Kingdom as soon as possible!"

"Is everything alright, dear?" his mother asked as his father called for the driver.

"I hope so…"

OOOO

Sam _was_ at the wall when Nick arrived.

He shook his head as Nick approached, signaling to him that he had seen nothing at Abhorsen's house.

"You have no idea where she is?"

"No. Nor Mogget. Mother's worked herself into a fever over it. Dad's sent a few men out to look for her but he thinks Lirael is a strong girl and will show up soon."

Nick nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of the Paperwing. He did not twitch slightly as it lifted up, like he usually found himself doing. He just sat, thinking, yet not thinking at the same time.

As the Paper wing eased onto it's platform at the house, he awoke himself from his odd stupor.

"Would you like me to stay for a while?" Sam asked, noticing his friend's obvious discontent.

"No," Nick said, absently. "I'm sure Sabriel wants you home. I'll be fine."

He waved his friend goodbye and headed, slowly, into the house. It felt empty and almost foreboding. The sendings did not even come out to greet him.

He wandered into the library. The pile of letters Sam had sent sat on Lirael's desk and the book sending sat in the chair before it, for once not dusting books. It seemed the entire house felt Lirael's absence.

He left the room, feeling her presence the strongest there. He hesitated in front of her bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. He had been mistaken. _Here_ her presence was the strongest, and the most overwhelming.

He wandered to her bed and sat on it stiffly. The little dog statuette rested on the table next to it.

He picked it up, rubbing it with his thumb, and laid back into her pillows.

"She must have forgotten it," he whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

OOOO

She was in a cell. At least that's what it appeared to be. Everything was actually too dark for her to see, but the air was damp and the wall she sat against cold, so she assumed herself to be in a cell. The chains around her wrists only led towards that theory as well.

Her bells were gone and so was her sword; she felt their absence as heavily as if her life had been snatched away from her.

She couldn't hear anything either, not even a distant _drip_ common in most cells, meaning only that there was no water nearby.

And her back felt as if it had been ripped open. Which, she realized, it probably had.

A distant door opening and approaching footsteps alerted her as one of the cloaked figures entered her prison, pulling out a key and freeing her wrists. She found it odd that he would let her go without them, but when he grabbed her wrist, she realized that his grip was one she would not be able to free herself from if she cut off his hand.

He pulled her out of the cell and down a long, underground tunnel. She didn't fight, remembering what happened when she ran.

The tunnel sloped upward and they were gradually making it to higher ground.

They reached a door, which opened by itself, and the being pulled her into an open hallway. At the end stood double doors that the creature pushed her through, opening unto a large dining room.

The ceiling was huge and the dining table in the center wide. An enormous window opposite the door showed a lightning storm, but the rain was too heavy for the surroundings to be deciphered.

A man, who reminded Lirael too much of Derane in manner, sat the head of the table.

He appeared tall in his seat, with bright red hair and unnerving black eyes that studied her as if they could see _through_ her.

"Lirael," he said, motioning to a seat next to him. "Please, have a seat."

"If it's all the same, I think I'll stand."

He scowled at her reply.

"Don't make me remind me force you. You have already felt the wrath of lightning more than once, if I am correct."

She hesitated, staring him boldly in the eye, before taking the offered seat.

"That's a good girl," he purred.

"Who are you." It was a demand, not a question. He chuckled, picking up a goblet of wine and sipping it.

"Who am I… I, my dear, am but a servant."

"So you're not behind my kidnap?"

"Oh no. Not I. And I would hardly call it _kidnap_. My mistress was only doing what she thought best."

His smile chilled her.

"Mistress? Who is she?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Where are my bells? My sword?"

He took another sip of the wine.

"Locked away. They will be returned to you eventually, I'm sure."

Something about his smile made her uneasy.

"You know, my dear, you should try some of this wine. It's _delightful."_

She shuddered.

"Stop calling me that. I am NOT your 'dear'!"

"Oh aren't you?"

* * *

**AshBreanne:**Haha! You want more! You do, you do!


	23. Chapter 23

**A****shbreanne:** Shorter than the last, and not as good, but that only means there will be more chapters.

He was positive it had been a dream. Never having seen a dog in or near the house before, he assumed the wet lick across his cheek to be only his sub-conscious, reminding him that he had slept with the dog statuette in hand. Nevertheless, he hesitated before opening his eyes, still feeling the slobber even though he was sure he was now awake. Eyes still shut tight, he reached up and touched his cheek. It was in fact wet.

Nick opened his eyes quickly and then fell off the bed-along with a few of the pillows- in a startled heap.

"I was hoping you would get up," The Dog said, staring down at him with a wagging tail and drooping tongue.

"H-how?" he began, standing, but the Dog jumped down and began walking out of the room. He followed her, rubbing his head from the fall.

"How is not important," she stopped at the library, sniffing the door. "What _is_ important, is that I am here, and you are here, and Lirael is not. Where is she?" She stopped and looked at him, expectantly.

"I-I don't know. No one does."

"Exactly. You were supposed to take care of her, and I should give you a sharp biting for that!" He looked away, ashamed.

"However," she continued, "We can't possibly find her if you're injured."

"We're going to find her?"

"Of course! Why else did you think I came back?"

"I just thought… I don't know. I was going to look for her…"

"Well now I am going to look with you."

She was sniffing the entirety of the house. Nick wandered back into Lirael's room, noticing that the statuette was no longer there.

When the Dog had finished, she too entered the room.

"I was smelling for any foreign scents, in case she was taken here. But there were none. That will make things difficult."

"Where will we begin looking?"

The Dog thought for a moment.

"I really don't know."

OOOO

They had given her a room. There were no windows and the door was barred shut, but it was a room with a bed and a tub and that , she decided, was much better than the cell.

She sat on the bed, unsure if it was day or night, exhausted, but too wary to sleep. She didn't even have any sense of how much time had passed, but they had brought her no food yet, so she assumed it hadn't been very long. Unless they were planning to starve her, in which case they were doing an excellent job.

She held her stomach as it grumbled, lifting her shirt slightly to run her fingers along the bandages on her side. She hadn't noticed it before- having not felt any pain- but her wound had not bled when the lightning struck her back nor been disturbed in anyway. On the contrary, it felt better. She carefully untied the wrappings and was astonished to see that only a scar remained.

"Compliments of my mistress."

She jumped up quickly, pulling her shirt down, and glared at the man. He hadn't entered through the door, else she would have heard it, but somehow he stood there, studying her with a wretched smile.

"What do you want?"

He walked closer to her, taking advantage of the fact that if she stepped back anymore she would stumble backwards onto the bed.

"Just to see how you are faring." He reached out and touched her cheek. She jerked her head away at his cold touch.

"I hope you realize," he said with a scowl, "That I am the only reason my mistress has refrained from ripping you apart."

He slapped her, forcing her to fall to the ground. He made his way to the door as she picked herself up, face stinging.

"By the way," he said, opening the door, "You owe me."

"Ugh!" She screamed as he left, running at the door and banging on it with her fists. It wouldn't budge and she slumped to her knees, tears falling.

OOOO

"I hope you realize we're not taking a Paperwing."

Nick stopped piling things into his pack and looked at the Dog.

"Why not?"

"Because, you can't fly it and I can't whistle. So it would be pointless and we would get nowhere."

Nicholas sighed.

"Very well. What are we going to do? I thought perhaps we could make it to Sam and-""No." She interrupted flatly. "They are busy looking for her themselves. We are going to simply search."

"But where? She could be anywhere in the entire kingdom! We have no idea! Or," a thought occurred to him, "She could have been taken to Ancelstierre…"

"No, I would know. She's in the kingdom. Hm… Tell me, Nick, where would you take Lirael if you wanted her dead?"

It didn't take him long to think. There was only one place he found the most horrid in all the kingdom. And that was the Red Lake.

"Exactly," she said, as if reading his mind. "I'm not saying that's where she is, but I think it's a good try."

"But who would take her?"

"I suppose we will find out, won't we? Now hurry up! We must leave soon!"

He packed quickly and met the Dog outside, sword tied to belt, pack shrugged on shoulders, ready. He had killed once for Lirael and he would do it again. So he was more than ready to embark.

A sending had prepared a boat for them to take them across the river surrounding Abhorsen's house. On the opposite bank, they headed west, past Long Cliffs and towards Edge.

"How far do you suppose it is?" he asked when they had reached the cliffs.

"Not too far," The Dog said, "Which is why we're trying there first. I believe a few day at most, depending on the terrain and our stamina."

She led the way, tail wagging, tongue out like a dog simply going for a walk. Along the way, she sniffed everything and occasionally chased a small animal into the brush.

"I've missed that," she muttered once.

They were well into Long Cliffs when they decided to stop, due to the swiftly setting sun. Nick began forming a circle of protection as Lirael had taught him. It was weak, but it would last the night. Then he began a fire while the Dog paced.


	24. Chapter 24

**AshBreanne:**_ I have to admit- though I hate to- that this is perhaps one of my worst chapters. I do hope you all somewhat like it, though. But you might just be angry with me... Who knows. I apologize for the wait. But here it is, chapter twenty-four. Please read and review! I would appreciate it, especially since I'm not particularly happ_y with this update.

* * *

"I'm being ridiculous," she reasoned, pacing the room and avoiding the tray of food that had been brought. She was starving and tired, but she refused to eat or give in to sleep. The food could easily be poisoned or her throat easily slit in her slumber. She could not risk that.

"I have to get out of here," she muttered.

A knocking sounded at her door.

"What is it?" she called, expecting that… _man. _

The door opened slightly to reveal a small, thin girl, no older than twelve, and dressed like a servant standing in the hallway.

"Sorry, miss. But Jare said you were to come at once."

"Jare? Is that his name, that vile man?"

The girl nodded. "He says the mistress is ready to see you and you must come quickly."

"Very well," Lirael sighed.

She followed the girl down the hallway, studying every turn and door, searching for some form of escape.

The girl glanced back at her.

"You can't escape from this place," she said. "I've been trying for months."

"You're a captive too?"

"In a sense, miss. Jare took me, picked me out of the crowd from the nearby town, and forced me into servitude. Told me it was an honor." She sighed.

"What's your name?" Lirael asked.

"Oh, forgive me miss! It's Dawna."

Dawna led Lirael the rest of the way in silence. She took her to a room that was entirely empty and dim (save for the charter marks she could sense in the walls and floor) and left her, shutting the door softly behind her.

She had to squint in order to see, but it did little good for there was nothing anyway. However, she could sense something, there in the shadows. Strong and old, it moved swiftly but not threateningly, almost as if it were studying its foe rather than preparing for attack.

"Who are you?" Lirael called.

She caught a movement on the far wall, a shifting of light, and watched in surprise as non other than Chlorr of the mask came toward her.

"You!" she cried, "I thought you were gone!"

Chlorr laughed.

"I am stronger than you think, or was, and there are still many who once served me that would do anything to bring me back." Her voice was cold and barely human, sending chills down Lirael's spine.

"What do you want?"

"What anyone would want. Revenge, my precious Abhorsen in Waiting."

"So I am here to be killed? Without any chance to fight?"

Chlorr had halted several feet away from Lirael, and now studied her through blank eyes.

"No. It would be a waste of my time and energy to kill one Abhorsen while the other still breathes far from here. If Derane had done his job, this would not be necessary. But as it stands, you are here to be used. Then killed."

Lirael refused to look away from the Necromancer's gaze, no matter how dark it glared. It was obvious she would have no choice but to do what she was bid, whatever it may be. She could easily fight with Charter Magic, but without her sword or bells, it would be difficult. Especially against Chlorr.

"What must I do?" she asked, allowing no hint of giving up to creep into her voice, but keeping it steady.

"First, I want to introduce you to my newest discovery."

At her words, the cloaked beings that had brought her here stepped forward out of the darkness. They stood around Chlorr and kept their heads to the ground, hidden in their cloaks.

"These are the Storm mages, awoken during Hedge's digging up of Orranis. I believe you have met them already."

"Briefly," she scowled.

"Good. Because if you dare disobey my requests, know that they will be near and watching. I'm sure you can imagine the rest."

Her back where the lightning had struck began to prick with a gentle pain and she nodded.

"Now. As I have been told, two of your acquaintances are on their way to 'rescue' you. They're quite close ,too. A young man I believe and that horrid dog of yours."

The Dog! Lirael fought a smile at the idea of Nicholas and the Dog coming for her.

"Your sword and bells will be returned to you, and my Storm Mages will accompany you to their whereabouts. You are to kill them."

OOOOOOOO

"Are you _sure_ this is the right way?" Nick asked for perhaps the fiftieth time. They had been traveling for hours, passed through Edge, and were now picking their way through the mountains. Dog had been sniffing the entire way, positive that she could faintly smell Lirael, but so far they had found nothing but rock and mountain.

"Perhaps we should stop and get our bearings," Nick suggested.

"I wish you would be quiet!" The Dog proclaimed. "She is near! I know it! This nose is never wrong!"

"Are you sure? Because I don't see anything but- oh wait! Was that…? Oh no. It was only a squirrel! There is NOTHING HERE!"

The Dog continued to sniff about, ignoring his sarcastic remark and leaving him even more annoyed. He was beyond worried- terrified, really- for Lirael. The urge to find her was overpowering and this lack of progress only frustrated him more.

The Dog walked up to the side of the mountain and stopped.

"That's curious," she muttered. "Her scent stops here."

"So… She disappeared into the mountain?"

"It's quite possible. Now how do we get through… or in…"

Nicholas sighed and made his way to a small clearing near the Dog and leaned against a tree.

"Where are you, Lirael?" he whispered. The Dog trotted towards him and stopped, ears perked, nose in the air.

"Nick!" she said suddenly. "She's here!"

OOOOOOOO

She took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing, Jare and the mages hiding amongst the trees behind her.

Nick jumped up upon seeing her and ran forward, but she pointed her blade at him, forcing him to stop.

The Dog stayed completely still, eyes boring into the trees.

"Lirael," Nick said, confused, "What's going?"

"Draw your sword." She fought to keep her voice from shaking too heavily.

"I don't-"

"Draw it!"

He unsheathed his blade and she swung hers at him, a strike he blocked instinctively.

"Lirael! Stop!" but she would not. She swung her sword again and he blocked her each time. She made no move to actually harm him, though she knew she couldn't keep that up for long. She had no choice but to fight him, else Chlorr would have someone else kill him. At least this way, she could try to spare him. Though she had yet to figure out how.

She lunged at his stomach and he dodged her blow.

They continued on for almost an hour before Nicholas showed signs of weariness. He was sweating and panting and in one blow she had knocked his sword from his hand.

"Lirael, please!" he cried. "What is going on?!"

"I'm so sorry, Nick," she whispered. Her blade was at his stomach but she did not swipe it through. Behind her, Jare and the mages had made their presence known and were coming close.

Lirael wrapped one arm around Nick's neck and pulled him closer to her. He held her sides and she felt him shaking with fear at her sword so close between them. She pressed her cheek against his so that her mouth was at his ear.

"I really am." Tears were falling from her eyes. She could see no way out of this and hoped that, once it was done, Chlorr would kill her quickly for she would rather die than live even a day with the memory.

She moved her lips to his and kissed him softly. The blade hindered him from moving closer, but he pressed harder on her lips, deepening the kiss.

She could sense Jare moving closer behind her, impatient..

Her hand began to shake as she moved the blade, still kissing Nicholas. She lifted it slightly, pulled away from him, turned and slashed the blade along Jare's stomach.

Immediately, the mages stepped forward and began summoning their storm. The Dog chose then to bark, loud and pitchy, making the mages shriek and stumble back. They recovered quickly, stepping over Jare's bleeding and dying body, only to falter from another bark from the Dog.

"Run!" she cried to Nick and Lirael, "I will hold them off."

Nick grabbed his blade and together he and Lirael ran into the trees, the Dog's barking behind them.

"I'm so sorry, Nick!" Lirael panted as they ran.

"For- what?" he asked between breaths. "Killing your- captor?"

"No! For almost killing you! And he wasn't my captor! Chlorr of the mask was."

"Chlorr!" he stopped suddenly and turned to her. "Chlorr is back?"

"Yes, and if we don't hurry she'll be after us!"

They ran on.

* * *

_Well, there it is. Let me know what you thought! Yes, they finally kissed. And despite my eh-ness for this chapter, I posted it for you guys XD  
Because I thought you deserved an update. I'll stop ranting now. _


	25. Chapter 25

**AshBreanne:** _A short chapter, but I was really excited about giving you guys more! I actually want to take the time to really thank my reviewers. I never thought AIW would be as popular as it is. and I'm sure to all you fanfic masters out there 76 reviews may not seem like much but they mean a lot to me!! Especially for my first fic! But anyways, I really do appreciate it. And I want to apologize for being so slow. School just started and I'm a junior this year (YAY class of '10!!) and I've been busy busy! But hopefully I can speed it up a little. Also, I want you all to know that once AIW is complete, I have no intention of putting Lirael and Nick to rest. Oh no. I have fallen too much in love with them for that. I have many ieas for shorter stories and perhaps one shots stored for later. So, please be on the look out for those! _

* * *

Nicholas did not relax until they were safely behind the doors of Abhorsen's house. The Dog had joined them at Long Cliffs and was now with Lirael in her room. They had sent a message hawk to Sabriel explaining everything but had yet to receive a reply. Outside, it was growing dark.

Mind racing, Nicholas had barely a moment to contemplate the kiss Lirael had given him. But now, seated in the library away from the chaos of the escape, he allowed it to slip into his concentration.

He was unaware if it had been a real kiss or if Lirael was simply trying to distract him. Though the latter seemed more likely, it was also out of character for the Abhorsen. But he didn't want to get his hopes up by thinking she really meant it. That would just be his luck.

He shoved away his thoughts as the door opened and Lirael entered, Dog in tow. He stood, noting every weary mark on her face.

"Anything?"

She shook her head.

"Not yet. Most likely they're still out searching for me, which makes Sabriel an easy target for Chlorr."

"What about the Storm Mages?" Nick asked. "Surely they will be after you still?"  
"Not anytime soon," the Dog replied. "I sent them fairly deep into death. They are strong and Chlorr will no doubt bring them back, but they will come back weakened."

"But Chlorr has other followers…" added Lirael. "She will send someone."

They were silent for a moment, each within their own contemplations.

"What should we do?" Nick asked.

"As of right now," Lirael replied, "We have two options. Stay here in case Chlorr or one of her minions is waiting for us or Paper Wing to Belisaere before she does arrive."

Nick was silent for a moment.

"You should stay, Lirael. That way you will be safe. The Dog and I can fly to Belisaere."

"No! I will not stay behind!"

Once more they fell silent.

"We will all go," she said finally. "Soon. If Chlorr should stop us along the way, we can only hope Sabriel gets our message before Chlorr finds her."

OOOOOOOO

Lirael avoided Nick. Not consciously, she told herself. It just… happened. She was scared, really, as to what had opened with her kiss. She was afraid she might not know how to handle what could come and was even more frightened that nothing would come at all and it would be forgotten.

This, she decided, was absurd.

"What's wrong?" The Dog asked from her seat on Lirael's bed. She was watching the girl prepare her things for the trip with little interest.

"Nothing. I'm just worrying over trivial things when I should be focused on the current situation."

"Hmmm…" The Dog yawned. "Perhaps it is good for you. Romance is a lovely thing, after all."

"Dog! I don't have time for romance!"

The dog sighed and rested her head on her paws.

"Suit yourself."

"And I wasn't talking about Nick."

"I said nothing about Nick…" The Dog smiled. Lirael stopped her task and was about to scold her companion when a soft knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," she said, glaring at the canine.

"Eh, Lirael. I'm ready when you are."

Nick stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Yes, well I'm almost done. Have the Sending's readied the Paperwing?"

"I'll go check."

She waited until he was gone before turning to the Dog.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I don't want to talk about Nick!"

"Of course you do. You're a girl. Don't girls talk about their loves?"

"He is NOT my love! He's my friend."

"Oh is he?"

Lirael crossed her arms and remained silent, fuming.

"Well," The Dog said hopping off the bed. "That kiss you gave him seemed a little too intimate for friends."

"What would you know? You're a dog. You lick everyone."

"Yes, but I save the sloppiest for those I love." And with that she ran her huge dripping tongue over Lirael's cheek.

OOOOOOOO

The Dog, who had mysteriously grown wings, flew alongside the Paperwing as Lirael directed it. Sometimes she would fly ahead, checking for safety, and sometimes she would fall back to see if they were being followed. But no danger had yet to surface and they flew on almost peacefully.

Lirael still felt unsure about her relationship with Nick, but she tried to hide it. He spoke little, which unnerved her, but at the same time she enjoyed the calm silence.

"We're not far," she said after a while.

"So far so good," Nick said.

"So far so good," she repeated.


	26. Chapter 26

_AshBreanne: As always, I must apologize for my delay. It has been requested that I update sooner, but I must inform you, that is not currently possibly. I update as quickly as I can, but remember, even author's do not write their work that quickly. Anyway, here's the next chapter._

The charter marks went unnoticed for almost an hour before Lirael realized they were not from the Paper Wing. She studied them for several moments, trying to understand their meaning. Some were old, marks she had never seen before. But it didn't take her long to decipher their purpose. The marks were formed to lead them of track, to confuse the Paper Wing into drifting farther and farther away from Belisairre. And if she was correct, once they were flown off course, the Paper Wing would lead them right into whoever was behind it.

"Dog!" she called. She waited until the flying canine ascended beside her. "Do you see those?"

The Dog eyed them quickly and growled.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, sitting up so he too could see.

"We're being followed," Lirael said, "And we're close to Belisairre. This isn't good…"

"I will fly back and distract them," Dog suggested, grinning as best a dog can.

"No! Dog, fly to Belisairre and warn them! We're close enough!"

The Dog barked and shot off into the distance, faster than Lirael thought a dog who ate as much as the Dog did could fly.

"Nick! I need you to form marks and direct them behind us. Hopefully they will distract whoever is there and I can keep us on course!"

"Umm… Lirael?"

Nick squirmed in his seat. "I haven't read over my books in a while…"

"Do your best! And hurry!"

She whispered a charter spell, hoping to push the marks covering the Wing away. Some flew off the vehicle, but others, stronger marks remained. She cursed and whistled the Paper Wing to fly straight on. They were nearing Belisairre and the enemy marks were beginning to take effect. The Paper Wing jerked to the right, but with an increase in pitch, Lirael's whistling kept it on course.

Behind her, Nick formed several marks and sent them flying in different directions, hoping one would reach its target.

"Nick!" Lirael called, breaking her spell and allowing the Wing to turn. "I need your help! Try to harmonize with my whistling!"

She began again, turning the Wing back towards the kingdom's capitol. Nick joined in, faltering at first in his attempt at music but catching on quickly. Together, they whistled until their lips ached, keeping the Wing on course until it landed safely in the Belisairre Paper Wing station.

OOOOOOOO

Mogget led them into the main meeting room. The Dog was there and so was Sam. Ellimere was visiting her husband's family and would not be returning for days.

"Sam!"" Nick and Lirael said in unison. Lirael embraced her nephew while Nick punched him playfully.

"Where is Sabriel?" she asked, sitting at the table.

"With the Clayr," Mogget answered. "She was hoping they could see where you were."

"Speaking of which…" Nick began, "What happened to you, Mogget, when Lirael disappeared?"

"Obviously, I found Sabriel and told her."

"But you SHOULD have been helping Lirael!"

"That's besides the point," Lirael interrupted. "I need to go to the Clayr and talk to Sabriel. Chlorr is back, and her goal is to get rid of both Sabriel and I, the only Abhorsens."

Sam was silent, a look of fear crossing his face.

"We have to warn mum," he said after a moment. "I will send a message hawk."

"No! We were followed. I don't think they would dare come into the city, but they are near. Anything sent from the castle will be followed and most likely stopped."

Nick nodded. "We'll go to the Glacier, Sam. Don't worry."

The Dog, who had been silent, sat up.

"I could distract them while you fly. I could lead them in the opposite direction and hopefully you won't be followed."

She wagged her tail and looked at Lirael with pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright." An abnormally long tongue slobbered over her cheek, making her grimace.

"I will go with you, Lirael," Mogget proclaimed. "Just to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Sam sighed.

"If I didn't have to run the kingdom in Ellimere's absence, I would go as well."

"We will be back soon," Lirael assured.

OOOOOOOO

They arrived without difficulty, though whether they had been followed or not was unknown. Sanar, Ryelle, and Sabriel greeted them.

After expressing their worry for Lirael's safety, they led them inside where Lirael told them what had happened.

"So Chlorr is back…" Sabriel said.

Touchstone, who was seated next to his wife, remained silent.

"We tried to see," Said Sanar.

"But failed," continued Ryelle.

"We will discuss what is to be done," Sabriel stated, "You need to rest, Lirael and Nick."

Lirael found her way back to her old room, Mogget in tow. She breathed in the familiar scent, still for so long, and collapsed onto the bed. Mogget hopped onto her desk and watched her.

"Well," he began, "Has the boy kissed you yet?"

She sat up suddenly and studied the cat as he casually cleaned his paw.

"Why do you ask?" she said finally, laying back again.

"Well, I've been expecting it for quite a while and am growing impatient."

She sighed.

"Actually, I kissed him."

"Did you?" he continued his cleaning, seeming uninterested, though Lirael knew he was curious. Or at least keeping something from her.

"I did. I don't know why, so don't ask."

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I do."

"Wha?" she sat up but the cat was gone.

OOOOOOOO

Nick's room wasn't far from Lirael's, but he couldn't help feeling too far away. With no knowledge of what was to happen, he felt an overbearing need to protect her, even if she was more capable of protecting half the kingdom without his aid. It no longer mattered to him if Lirael had meant her kiss. He had kissed her back, and he had meant it.

Mogget sat leisurely on his bed, watching him. The cat had appeared while Nick's back was turned, startling him.

"You will see her soon enough," the cat purred, "And by the way, now that things are moving along with the two of you, try not to ruin it. I have waited too long for this entertainment. Of course, your ruining things might make it all the more interesting…"

Nick shook his head, ignoring Mogget, and paced, something he had become an expert at since moving to the Old Kingdom.

"I wish it were all over," he said.

"It will never be over."

Nick halted and turned to the cat.

"Never? Will she ever find a moments peace?"

"Perhaps, every once in a while. But she will always be the Abhorsen and, until she passes the final gate, will have her work to do."

Nick sighed and retreated to his desk chair.

"Of course," continued Mogget, "For now she has Sabriel. But Sabriel will not be here forever. And then, Lirael will need her own heir, so that the line of Abhorsens will continue."

Still, Nick barely listened.

"Do you suppose we can stop Chlorr?" he asked after a moment.

"If Orannis was defeated, Chlorr can no doubt be defeated."


	27. Chapter 27

_AshBreanne: I apologize for the length. Im just trying to make it last a little longer. read and review._

* * *

Touchstone sat at the head of the table, Sabriel at his side. Sanar and Ryelle stood before the door. Mogget Sat next to Sabriel.

The Dog had stayed with Nick, who had been deeply asleep when Lirael was summoned.

He wasn't needed anyway.

"Lirael," Touchstone began, "You know where Chlorr is hiding?"

_Hiding… _More like waiting.

"Yes." She felt uneasy. Whatever they were planning, it would be dangerous, especially to Sabriel. "She is hidden in the mountains of Long Cliff."

"We have decided," The Abhorsen continued, "To find her, and banish her for good, along with her Mages and any others she has wringed into her will."

"But that's exactly what she wants!" Lirael cried suddenly. "She is waiting for us, Sabriel! As soon as she has us together, she will kill us!"

Sabriel stood.

"Come with me."

She led Lirael out of the room and did not speak until they were walking along an empty hallway.

"You cannot go," Lirael said. "I will. She kept me alive when she had me to lure you. If you go, she will kill you immediately."

Still, Sabriel walked silently.

"You can not die, Sabriel!"

"Is she really so strong?" Sabriel asked, "That I, along with my husband and his men cannot win?"

"I don't know… I don't think you should risk it."

"It is my duty to risk my life, and yours too. If I die, the Kingdom has you, and if I live, the Dead have two threats to worry about. You are a better Abhorsen than you may think, and that gives us an advantage."

"But you have a family! Sam, Ellimere! I will go in your stead."

"What about Nick?" The question caught Lirael off guard. "What if you die?"

"Nick will come with me… If I die, he will be alright."

"No," Sabriel said, "If you die, Chlorr will find him and in turn torture him, the same she would do to Touchstone. She will harm those we love, Lirael, for in her mind that would be the greatest revenge; to kill us, and keep our loves barely alive, on the border of death, yet not with us beyond the ninth gate."

"I'm coming with you."

"Good," Sabriel smiled. "Chlorr may think she can kill us easily, but sister, I do not think she has ever fought two Abhorsens at once."

They had stopped walking and embraced. When they pulled apart, they turned around and began walking back.

"I do not want Nick to go," Lirael stated. "I can't bare him being harmed."

"He is a strong young man. I am sure he will be fine. Besides, I think he will find a way to go either way."

"True, but if it can be helped, I do not want him anywhere near Chlorr's mountain."

They had reached the meeting room.

"I will speak with Touchstone. I am sure Sam will need Nick's help in Bellisaire."

Lirael smiled her thanks and made her way back to her own room.

OOOOOOOO

"When are we leaving?" Nick asked. He was seated on the edge of Lirael's bed as she prepared her things for departure.

"Soon. An hour at the least. We have to fly to Belisaire and prepare for the journey to Long Cliffs."

The Dog paced the room excitedly, ignoring the peeved looks Mogget continuously shot her.

Just as Lirael had predicted, the Paper Wings were ready within the hour. Nicholas rode with Lirael and the Dog, the Wing following closely behind Sabriel's, Touchstone's, and Mogget's.

They said little during the flight, though Nick's mind raced. He was scared, he admitted silently, of what might happen. This wasn't like with Orranis and he had no idea what was going on. Chlorr was dangerous, he knew, and her Mages… Well, he hadn't experienced their power, but if they could stop Lirael and kidnap her… He didn't like the idea of her going back.

At least I will be with her, he thought, though I'm not sure what I could do…

If all went well, they would be leaving tomorrow. Touchstone's men would have to ride on horseback, of course, and that would take a few days. But Lirael, Sabriel, and he would fly and try to find the entrance and any other advantage Touchstone would need. Hopefully, they wouldn't be attacked in the process.

As soon as the Paperwing landed they wasted no time. Their things were taken to their rooms and the King and Queen found Sam and explained what was happening.

"You will stay," Touchstone said, "And make sure all is well while we are gone."

Sameth began to protest but the look his father gave him kept his mouth shut.

"Nicholas will stay with you, just in case."

"Wait!" Nick interrupted, "I thought I was going!"

"I'm sorry Nick," Touchstone said, "But we need you here. And that's an order."

He fell silent and looked to Lirael, but she avoided his gaze.

"No worries," Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine here."

"I suggest resting," Sabriel said. "Who knows what the morrow will bring."


	28. Chapter 28

_AshBreanne: It's been awhile and I apologize. School is so busy this year. Anyway, this one is kind of short and there are A LOT of POV changes. Read and review! (I will try to update quickly!) PS. Check my page for other fanfics.  
_

* * *

The lack of Nick's presence weighed heavily on Lirael as they flew. She rode behind Sabriel and the Dog flew alongside the Paper Wing as preferred. Below, and some distance behind, Touchstone led his men.

Chlorr's mountain was not far by air and the knowledge of facing her once more sent a silent rage through Lirael.

"We're close," Sabriel called from the pilot's seat.

"Cheer up," The Dog barked. "Nicholas is safe and we are going to kick some undead necromancer butt."

Smiling, Lirael leaned over and allowed the Dog to lick her cheek.

But still she could not get Nicholas off her mind. Despite the fact that he was safe with Sam, she could not help but worry.

_I want him here,_ she told herself, _so that I can protect him. _

Yet even she knew that was not the entirety of it. And, no matter how many times she told herself that she was ridiculous, she couldn't help but think: _I love him._

OOOOOOOOOO

"Sam!" Nick called, knocking on his friend's workshop door. "Sam! I am leaving with or without you!"

"Aright, alright!" Sam replied. The door swung open to reveal the Prince holding a bag full of odd inventions made specifically for "moments like these", as he had told Nick.

"What is all this junk?" Nick inquired.

"First off, it's not junk. And secondly, you never know what you might need! Anything can happen!"

Nicholas simply shook his head and led the way to the Paper Wing landing.

"Mum's going to be furious!" Sam said as he settled into the pilot seat.

"I agree." The cat hopped into Sam's lap, furry face only inches from his, and said: "And she'll kill me for letting you do this."

"You couldn't have stopped us anyway," Nick said, placing his goggles on and avoiding Mogget's intense glare.

"Don't be so sure."

A whistle from Sam silenced them as he eased the Paperwing into the air.

"We have to be sure not to fly in Dad's view!" He called over the rush of wind. "With his temper he'd have us shot down!"

"In all honesty, mate, I'm more terrified of Lirael's wrath!" Nick laughed.

OOOOOOOOOO

The mountain came fast upon them. Sabriel landed the Paperwing skillfully a good distance away from where Lirael claimed the entrance to be. The Dog flew closer to check for any traps. Returning with none, they made their way to face Chlorr.

"How exactly do we get in?" Sabriel asked. There was nothing but rock; no door or anything similar in sight.

"I think," Lirael said, "It opens up... somehow..."

The Dog sniffed the exterior and growled.

"I can smell death beneath the rock."

Lirael placed her palm onto the wall. She could feel the warm charter marks within it and was immediately struck with an idea.

Mentally, she formed a charter spell in her mind and merged the marks with those in the wall.

The air was still for a moment before the wall slowly slid upward, revealing a downward tunnel into the mountain.

Each Abhorsen unsheathed her sword and rested her free hand on her bells. Then they made their way into the darkness.

OOOOOOOOOO

They flew past Touchstone's troops without being noticed.

The air had picked up since earlier, enabling them to move faster.

Before long, they were landing near Sabriel's paperwing.

"I have absolutely no idea what to do now," Nick confessed. Both young men studied the mountain wall before them without an inkling of how to get through.

"I sense charter magic," Mogget said, walking up to the wall. "A recent spell was used here, most likely by the Abhorsen. Well, one of them."

"So it must be a doorway?" Sam asked. Nicholas touched it and could feel the marks. Those from the recent spell ran along his arm and left a tingling sensation.

"It's very fresh," he said. "I might be able to re-do it."

Concentrating hard, he focused on returning the newer marks with those of the old to open the door.

It worked.

"Wow, Aunt Lirael's taught you well!"

At the sound of her name, Nick entered the darkness impatiently.

OOOOOOOOOO

They had barely entered and already they were greeted by three of the Storm Mages. They bore no weapons nor gave of the presence of attack. They were to lead Lirael, Sabriel, and The Dog to Chlorr, which was exactly what the party wanted.

So they followed willingly, communicating with glances.

The room they were led to was the same room Lirael had been first brought to Chlorr. She stood in the same spot as if having never moved and waited until the door was shut firmly behind them before speaking.

"Well, it seems I finally have both Abhorsen's here together. And you brought that mutt of yours... How lovely."

The Dog crouched into an attacking position and growled.

"Chlorr," Sabriel said in a powerful voice. "We have come to rid the Kingdom of you."

The dead necromancer laughed; cold and hissing.

"How do propose to do that?"

In a quick movement Sabriel had Saraneth unleashed, yet in the second it took her to flick her wrist, Chlorr had rung hers. Sabriel stood frozen, unable to move against Chlorr's strong will.

"I am correct," Chlorr began, "There are soldiers marching towards me now? Very well, my mages will take care of that."

As if on cue, all but one of the mages left the room.

The remaining mage stood near his mistress, face hidden within his cloak. It made Lirael wonder if he had a face at all.

"Now," Chlorr continued, "Where were we..."

She retrieved Kibeth from its strap.

"Abhorsen, Queen of the Old Kingdom, you will walk into death and will NOT stop until you are passed the ninth and final gate."

She rang her bell, yet at the same time the Dog let out a sharp bark countering the command.

Sabriel stayed where she was.

"Damn dog!"

The mage held up one hand towards the Dog. Nothing sprang forth from his white fingers, but the Dog fell to the ground in spasms, whimpering.

"Dog!" Lirael cried. The mage turned his palm toward her and she began to feel sharp electricity surging beneath her skin; in her veins. The pains made her too fall, screaming, onto the ground before she passed out, leaving Sabriel at Chlorr's mercy.

OOOOOOOOOO


	29. Chapter 29

**AshBreanne: **_Not quite the last chapter... This has to be one of my favorites! I don't know why, I just liked it! I actually had to do a little research to go with it! So enjoy! Review! And hurry back!_

* * *

The screams reached their ears and urged them into a run. Mogget hissed and led the way, using his keen nose to follow the Dog's strong scent. They passed darkness after darkness, the tunnel seeming to stretch without end. They almost collided when the cat came to a sudden halt.

"Here," he whispered. "Hurry!"

Sam adjusted his bag of items onto his shoulder and waited.

Nick hesitated. What if he couldn't help her, his Lirael?

But that was nonsense. He had saved her before, hadn't he?

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

The scene sent shivers through both of their backs. Sabriel stood rigid, unable to move by her own will. The Dog lay on the floor, writhing, while Lirael lay next to her, unconscious.

"Mage," Chlorr snapped, obtaining the attention of her minion. "Take care of these minor problems. The Queen and I must meet his Majesty."

Using her bells, she forced Sabriel to move before her, through a door to the right, leaving Sam, Nick, and Mogget to face the Storm Mage.

Pulling his hand back, he released his power form the Dog. She shuddered once and was still.

Mogget hissed, fur standing on end, one of the few catlike actions he had ever chosen to portray. Nick's sword was already grasped tightly in his sweating hand, and Sam quickly pulled out an odd rod-like object with spikes poking out along the side.

The Mage made an unnatural throaty noise that could have been laughter and raised his pale hand to Nick.

The shocks rushed through him almost instantly and his first reaction was to fall to the floor as Lirael had. But he fought.

"Do not give in Nick!" Mogget cried, "Fight him! Use the Charter if you must! He is not as tough as he seems!"

Nick fought but the shocks only came faster and more threateningly. Mogget, meanwhile, had morphed into his dwarf-body and was next to Lirael, helping her it seemed though Nick was too distracted to tell.

Sam, who seemed rooted in place, suddenly moved his rod in front of Nicholas. Immediately, a sigh of relief went through the young man as the electricity weakened. He moved forward, and smiled, though still fighting the ever increasing pressure of the Mage's power.

"How do we kill it?" Sam asked, making sure to keep the rod before them both to reduce a shock aimed at him as well.

"Mogget? Any ideas?"

Mogget looked up from his task and studied the Mage.

"He is testing you," he said, "Seeing how far you will go. Do not think you have felt the most of his power; I guarantee he is capable of much more. Whatever you do, do not let him touch you or anything you hold! The shock will be unbearable!"

"Use the Charter!" Sam advised, "Think of what counters electricity!"

"You mean like the elements?' He glanced at his friend doubtfully.

"Possibly. Electricity can only exist as lightning in the Old Kingdom. You were always top of the class! Think!"

Nick thought. He went over every book he could ever remember reading about electricity and lightning. He recalled the spells and marks he had learned from his Charter books and he replayed every word Lirael had uttered during their lessons. Nothing came to him.

"Water, Earth, Air, and Fire..." he muttered. The Mage stood still, palms still held out, waiting. He let his mind focus on those four elements.

"I read a book once on the ancient theories of the four elements," he said suddenly, "It talked about the elements position in life... and it also spoke of a fifth element... the Luminiferous Aether. It was said to be made of light and was the element that lay between Earth and the Heavens. Scientists now do not even acknowledge it's existence." His eyes glazed over as he became wrapped in his thoughts.

"I think if the Aether was to exist as element, it might have some cause with lightning... Like Water and Fire..."

He closed his eyes and focused, trying to create a mixture of Charter Marks that could come somewhat close to his impression of Aether. He formed the mark for light and added to it the mark for warmth. To that, he added a mark that he hoped resembled something close to the sky. From there, the Marks appeared themselves within his mind; marks he had never before seen and had no name for. They came and swarmed within his mind, they're comforting buzz losing him within their power. He watched and urged them to move together- like a dance- forming a bigger, powerful spell he hoped he could easily cast. Soon, the spell became too big for even HIS mind and he decided it was ready to be released. But the marks were too strong and, at that point, too independent. He could not force his eyes open nor could he move his body. The spell was all he could see and it moved and flowed through his brain and into his veins, the warmth flooding his body. Finally, it found his throat and forced its way into his mouth, which opened, and spilled the marks toward the Mage.

OOOOOOOOO

Sam caught only a glimpse of the marks as they exploded from Nick's mouth. Then, everything turned a blinding white and he fell to his knees against the pure light. He could not look up, but he could see his friend's feet and he could see how still he stood. Nearby, Mogget watched without the slightest discomfort. The Dog too seemed to have awoken and wagged her tail enthusiastically. He could not see her face, but he could see Lirael's. She still lay unconscious, hair falling into her face, which was unnaturally still.

Slowly, the light began to fade, and Nick too seemed to lose feeling in his legs as he collapsed to his knees, panting. Sam moved as soon as the light had vanished. The Mage had disappeared, leaving nothing but his cloak in a rumpled heap on the ground. But that was the least of Sam's concerns.

He studied his friend's face, satisfied only when he was sure Nick could see.

"I say, that was brilliant!" Nick smiled and tried to speak, but found he was unable.

"Open your mouth," Mogget ordered, back in his cat form. Nick obeyed and Sam looked at his throat; it was a bright, unhealthy red.

"Damn," Sam muttered, "That will take weeks to heal! But you did amazing! Lirael would be," he stopped, seeing Nick's reaction to her name. His friend turned slowly, eyes drooping at the sight of her still unmoving body.

"She will be fine," Mogget assured. "The Dog is awake only because she was stronger. Lirael should come too soon enough. We, however, need to hurry. Chlorr has Sabriel under her command and will no doubt use her to bargain with Touchstone."

Sam nodded, more than ready to help his father and, most of all, his mum. Nick sheathed his blade and gently eased Lirael into his arms.

"You're going to hold her the entire way there?"

He nodded, as if he couldn't imagine doing anything else. Sam only shrugged.

"We should not delay," the Dog barked. "Come!"

She led the way, nose never leaving the scented ground.

OOOOOOOO

Lirael could feel herself moving. It was obvious she herself was not doing the moving, but it took her a moment to realize she was being carried. She waited until the moving stopped before willing her eyes slowly open. She opened her mouth and croaked, "Nick?" before letting out an exhausted cough. The shocks had greatly damaged her nerves and she could still feel the after buzz coursing through her blood ways. Nick settled her gently onto the ground and looked into her face with concern. She smiled up at him and watched his eyes brighten as he returned her grin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nick was AMAZING!" Sam exclaimed, throwing his arms up to illustrate. He replayed the events with speedy enthusiasm and Lirael was only too grateful she could catch his words.

When he finished she looked from the Dog to Mogget.

"Where is Sabriel?"

No one spoke. Mogget looked towards the edge of the mountainside, down into the small valley. She followed his gaze and gasped. Below them, Chlorr and her minions stood before Touchstone and his army. But what shocked Lirael was Sabriel's limp body in the arms of a mage.

She sat up quickly, anger giving her a new and sudden energy.

"What can we do?" she asked quickly, already knowing the decision would be hers. They all studied her as she studied the scene below. Both parties seemed to be considering, though what she could not fathom. Then, she watched in horror as Touchstone kneeled before Chlorr and laid his sword at her feet, his men following suit. With a laugh, Chlorr snapped her corpse fingers. Sabriel's body twisted once, twice, three times as the Mage sent his electricity through her, and then he dropped her next to her husband. Touchstone wrapped his arms protectively around Sabriel's body and from her higher perch, Lirael could see his tears.

For the first time, Lirael thought she could understand Touchstone's common rage. She felt as if her body was on fire and her eyes were shrouded in red. She stood, unsheathed her own sword, and chose Saraneth.

"Nick!" Sam said quickly, "If you can, you should charm her sword with the... whatsitcalled... Aether thing."

Nicholas nodded and Lirael waited patiently as he charmed her sword. She didn't know what he had done, and she did not care. If it would help her kill every one of Chlorr's mages and then the bitch herself, it would be worth it.

"Dog," she said, "I will need you."

"Of course, Abhorsen."

Together, they made their way to their enemy.

OOOOOOO

Nick watched Lirael walk, head high, shoulders back, face stony with authority and power he had never seen her express before. She was beautiful -always- but even more so in her fury. Mogget also seemed awed at her sudden action and amused himself with twitching his tail.

"Be ready, if she should need us," he ordered.

"Perhaps," Sam began, "We should trying taking off the Mages. Inconspicuously, of course."

"I'm not very good at Charter magic..." he continued, "But Nick! Could you- oh, right you can't speak! Well, could you draw the marks you used in the sand?"

Nick obliged eagerly. He drew the signs he had begun with and then wrote: _The rest will flow. _Then, just to warn Sam, he added: _They will try to overpower you. Release them before they do, or you too will be speechless._

Sam studied the marks and nodded.

"Brilliant. But, what if they realize what's going on? And, how does this work anyway? You saw, Mogget!"

The cat sighed.

"It is interesting. The mage before merely dissolved at the light. I cannot fathom why or how- it is something that the Clayrr might be able to research- but it is an excellent new concept." Nick smiled at that. "However, if they do realize they are under an unseen attack- which I am sure they will- then we will fight, as we should, for the good of our Kingdom."

His loyalty made Nick's smile widen. He looked at his friend to see if he was ready and, with a nod, they began forming their spells.

OOOOOOOO

"Chlorr!" Lirael called when she was near enough for her taste. Her voice was just as threatening as Sabriel's had been and it sounded against the mountain with remarkable force. The Necromancer turned, slowly, Touchstone's blade in one hand and scowled.

"How _dare _you address your queen as such?!"

The Dog growled while Lirael let out a clear, pure laugh.

"I see only one queen here, and her name I did not call."

"Perhaps you were mistaken," her words were becoming barely decipherable snarls. She stepped forward gracefully, menacingly, but Lirael held her place.

"I do not fear you, Chlorr of the Mask. You were banished more than once, and let this time be your last."

This time Chlorr allowed herself a chuckle.

"You humor me, _Abhorsen_," the last word was spat sarcastically. "Set aside your bells and unsheathe your blade. We dual."

Lirael, never taking her eyes off of Chlorr, placed her Bandolier around the Dog's neck and grasped her sword.

"Rules?" she asked absently.

"We fight here, to the Death, without outside help. Other than that, there are no more restrictions."

Lirael nodded and braced herself for Chlorr's first strike.

It came swiftly and unexpectedly. Lirael blocked it with impressive reflexes, built from years of swords practice at the Glacier. She retaliated with a severe slash so close to Chlorr's face. But she too moved quickly.

They moved in a circle, a dance, each jabbing, slashing, slicing at the other, and each missing by merely an inch. By the time Lirael began to sweat, Chlorr looked as if she had just begun.

Around them- Mages and soldiers watched with an air of anticipation.

She dodged another jab.

OOOOOOOOO

Since Lirael and Chlorr had begun their swordfight, Nick and Sam had destroyed three Mages. They realized that by keeping the marks in control, the spell became weaker and took more focus to do damage. Still, three of her seven mages was good progress, and everyone was so wrapped up in the engaging fight, no one noticed the reducing number of cloaked guards.

Nick rested his mind for a moment to watch the fight and, with a gasp, watched as Chlorr cut Lirael's arm and tripped her back onto the ground. Lirael moved quickly, but could only make it to her knees before Chlorr over gained her, holding her still. Lirael still grasped her sword and just as Chlorr moved hers to the girl's throat, Lirael readied her blade near the Necromancers side. Either way, if one slashed the other, they would die, for Lirael's charmed sword would no doubt leave critical damage to Chlorr and Nick would NOT let her remain alive...

"Nick!" Sam muttered. "Just a few more!"

Nodding, Nick regained his concentration and continued killing the Mages, all the while worrying for Lirael.

OOOOOOOO

The sweat was beginning to drip into her eyes. Behind her, the Dog was growling uncontrollably. Touchstone watched from behind Chlorr's back and, despite everything that had occurred thus far, he still showed no sign of fear.

"Lirael," Chlorr coed, her cool blade just barely touching Lirael's throat. "Dear sweet Lirael of the Glacier, daughter of the Clayr and Abhorsen. You. Have. Failed." And with a wicked cackle, she ran her blade along Lirael's throat.

Yet, Lirael too raised her blade and, before she could fall backwards, slashed her sword through Chlorr's middle. She fell backwards as the Necromancer cried out and was partially absorbed in a blinding light. Behind her, the Dog barked the ring of Kibeth and as Lirael lost all sense of the real, the blood dripping from her neck and the cold promise of death nearby, she knew Chlorr would walk...

For the last time.


	30. Chapter 30

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0; font-face font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**AshBreanne:** It has been so long since I started this story and I cannot believe it is finally at it's end. Alas, it is, and I feel as though it is a good thing. There were a few complaints about my last chapter. I had not realized that Lirael was not as good as Swordsmanship as I had made her; but let's just pretend, for the sake of AIW that she is. I'm terribly sorry for that mistake. As for Nicholas being skilled in Charter Magic, I wanted to show that he had improved. This epilougue could have been better, I think, but I feel so accomplished at having finished the story I will not rewrite it any time soon (This is, for a fact, the FIRST story I have ever completed).

Despite that this is it, I have fallen FAR too deeply in love with Lirael and Nick. Aka: I have LOT'S of short fanfics planned for them in the near future. So don't leave me here! Check out my page for updates and other stories.

As and ending to this long note, I want to thank ALL of my readers and reviewers for sticking with me through this! You guys were the drive to keep me going! I think I'm going to start crying! Hah! Ok, read, review!

OOOOOOO

She was awoken by the burning. It started small- a tiny prick in the back of her throat- and as her senses returned to her, it grew, spreading along her neck like fire. The air around her felt cold, but not quite icy.

"Uhhh," she moaned, turning her head slowly and opening her eyes. It took several moments for her eyes to focus. She was lying in her bed at Abhorsen's House, the Dog's warm body heavy next to hers. Sabriel and Nick lounged nearby.

"Why am I not DEAD?"

Her voice startled Sabriel from her doze.

"You'd think," the Dog chuckled, "You'd be a little happier..."

Lirael sighed.

"How is your throat?" Sabriel asked, coming to her side. Lirael placed her hand on her neck, feeling the bandages for the first time.

"It hurts," she whispered.

Her sister smiled and nodded. "It will for some time."

"What happened?" Lirael asked. The pain was becoming consistent and more powerful, making her words barely audible.

Sabriel's smiled widened.

"I'm not exactly sure. I only know what Touchstone, Nick, and Sam told me. But form what I hear, Nick- whose Charter Magic has improved a good deal- charmed your sword, killing Chlorr on impact. Her blade only cut the skin of your throat. There were enough of Touchstone's physicians with his army to stop you from bleeding to death."

"So... it's over? With Chlorr, I mean?"

"Yes, my sister. She is done."

Lirael sighed with relief. The Dog's tail was wagging enthusiastically, tongue hanging out of her mouth and dripping saliva onto Lirael's sheets.

"I should go get you some food," Sabriel said. "You've been sleeping for almost three days."

"Three days?!"

Sabriel laughed as she left the room. Lirael turned to study Nick who was sitting casually near the window. The sunlight fell through and turned his blonde hair golden and for a moment she was lost in simply... Nicholas. The Dog's sloppy tongue on her cheek returned her to reality.

"My young Abhorsen," The Dog began. "I must leave you soon."

"Again?"

The Dog nodded sadly. "Not today, and perhaps not tomorrow, but soon."

Lirael choked back the tears that were threatening to fall and nodded.

"But, will you come back?"

The Dog smiled a toothy dog-grin.

"The last time I told you I could not return, I was proven wrong. So I believe it is possible."

Smiling, Lirael pulled the Dog into a tight hug, not even letting go when the Dog began to show her discomfort.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I you."

She pulled away and watched as the Dog hopped onto the floor.  
"I will return," she said. "Others wish to speak to you."

With that she left the room, leaving Lirael with Nick.

He stood from his seat and made his way to her side, settling on the edge of her bed where the Dog had previously lain.

"You were amazing," he said after a moment.

"You too. I hadn't realized how much you've improved. Your spell saved me, Nick."

He blushed and looked away.

"It wasn't that good. It burned the bloody hell out of my throat."

She laughed along with him before her own throat began its wretched burning.

Nick adjusted his position until he was laying next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. She laid her head willingly against his chest and waited for the pain to ebb away.

"You know," she began, "I've awoken in this bed after practically dying several times in the last few months, but I've never been so comfortable."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"It must be hard being the Abhorsen."

"I suppose. I have so much left to learn and my entire life to do it. Everyday will be spent either learning or fighting for the Kingdom's safety."

He hugged her tighter.

"I will be there with you."

She looked up at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Smiling, she buried her face into his chest and drifted into a deep, contenting sleep.


End file.
